Souvenirs perdus
by Drudrue
Summary: Lorsqu'elle se réveille dans une infirmerie, Lilly ne se souvient plus de rien.Ni qui elle est, ni où elle se trouve, ni comment elle y est arrivé. Mais lorsque Dumbledore lui avoue la vérité... Attention UA.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers:les personnages de Harry Potter ne m' appartiennent pas, ils sont le fruit de l' imagination d' un écrivain sensationnel; alors mesdemoiselles messieurs, je vous prie d' applaudir bien fort madame Joanne Kathleen Rowling! Lol! En tout cas vous l'aurez compris, la plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux qui lisent ma fic "_Le secret de Lilly Evans_" reconnaîtront certains personnages que mon cerveau a lui même, avec l' aide de mon amie Patpat, inventé avec toutes leurs caractéristiques.

Note: Cette fic est tirée d' un rêve étrange que j' avais fait avec notre survivant nationnal mais, aprés maintes réflexions, j' ai décidée de l' adapter avec Lilly et James et toute la bande des Maraudeurs bien sûr, même si j' ai Peter Pettigrow en horreur. Elle se déroulera dans un Univers Alternatif, sans magie mais où vous pourrez tout de même retrouver le plus magnifique des châteaux et tous vos personnages de Harry Potter favoris bien entendu. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir par vous même... Souvenirs perdus.

Résumé: Lorsqu' elle se réveille dans une infirmerie, elle ne sait plus ni qui elle est, ni où elle se trouve, ni comment elle est arrivée là. Mais quand son sauveur lui avoue la sinistre vérité, Lilly mettra tout en oeuvre pour en connaître les raisons.

**PROLOGUE,**

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux... tout devant elle était blanc... il y avait tout autour des formes qui se mouvaient... d'autres qui criaient... elle ne parvenait pas à les distinguer... elle ne comprenait pas le sens de leurs paroles... la lumière lui brûlait les yeux... elle avait mal partout... elle se savait couchée, c' était tout! Mais... pourquoi? L'une des formes s'approcha d' elle.

Miss Evans? Appela-t- elle. Pouvez-vous m'entendre? Pouvez-vous me voir? Pouvez-vous parler? Pouvez-vous bouger?

Une autre forme s'approcha.

Ne lui en demandez pas trop, dit-elle. Elle est totalement perdue. Cela fait tout de même six ans... Je devrais prévenir Albus de son réveil...

Oui! Vous avez raison, Minerva! Quant à moi, je vais aller chercher Mrs Pomfresh et je vous rejoindrai ensuite au bureau du directeur.

Petit à petit, la jeune fille allongée dans le lit distinguait un peu mieux les formes et ses yeux s'adaptaient à cet excès de lumière. Les deux personnes avaient quitté la pièce. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser mais ses forces l'avaient abandonnée et elle retomba mollement sur le matelas. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et une femme en blouse blanche se jeta sur elle.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire! C'est tout bonnement un miracle! Je n' y croyais plus! J'en ai connu des cas miraculeux dans ma vie... mais jamais de semblable! Vous vous êtes battues de toutes vos forces... Albus a eu raison de vous faire confiance. Il était persuadé que vous vous réveillerez. Il a mis beaucoup d'espoir en vous...

L'infirmière cessa là son monologue et entreprit de l' ausculter. Elle lui prie ainsi sa tension, mesura son pouls, écouta les battements de son coeur grâce à son stéthoscope, puis elle observa la rétine de ses yeux avec une forte lumière blanche qui la fit cligner des yeux.

Bien! Elle réagit! C'est déjà un bon point! Pour nous comme pour elle! Miss Evans, pouvez-vous m'entendre?

Elle remua les lèvres pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit.

Ce n'est pas grave si vous n'arrivez pas à parler. C'est tout à fait normal. Contentez vous seulement de hocher la tête pour répondre à mes questions... si du moins, vous pouvez le faire...

La patiente eut un léger hochement de tête positif.

Bien! Vous souvenez-vous de votre identité, miss? Nom, prénom, âge...

Elle essaya de parler mais sans succès.

Ne vous forcez pas, miss. Cela ne servira à rien d'autre qu'à vous fatiguer d'avantage. Continuons! Me voyez-vous parfaitement?

Hochement positif;

Pas d'image trouble? De points blancs dans votre vision.

Réponse négative.

Parfait! Pouvez-vous sentir ma main sur votre jambe?

Nouveau "oui" en guise de réponse.

Et maintenant, sur votre épaule? Et sur votre pied?

Encore un hochement de tête.

Pouvez-vous bouger, miss? Et savez-vous où vous vous trouvez?

Elle fit non de la tête.

D' accord! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n' y a rien de grave. Maintenant, vous souvenez-vous des raisons de votre présence ici?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

Très bien! Je vais donc vous mettre au courant. Mais je ne pourrais pas tout vous dire, cependant. Il existe bien trop de mystères autour de cette histoire, et je suis mal placée pour vous dire tout ce que je sais car ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Vous vous appelez Lilly Iris Evans et vous avez seize ans. Vous êtes ici dans une infirmerie. L'infirmerie de Poudlard pour être exact. Vous vous souvenez?

Elle fit un gros effort pour se concentrer et se souvenir mais rien... Le noir total. Puis, elle se sentait épuisée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il lui semblait que cela faisait longtemps qu' elle n' avait pas fait travailler son esprit. Elle ne se souvenait de rien depuis... depuis quand déjà? Juste un flash... un homme et une femme...et... elle? L'homme, un roux aux yeux bleus souriait à la femme blonde... blonde aux yeux verts... La petite fille, d'une douzaine d'année, boudait... Ses cheveux étaient blonds et ses yeux... bleus... Il y avait des fleurs tout autour... et un lac...un lac couleur cristal... Mais aussi subitement qu'il était venu, le flash disparu, remplacé par le visage inquiet de l'infirmière.

Miss Evans ?... Miss ?... Vous semblez exténuée. Vous devriez dormir encore un peu, cela vous fera le plus grand bien.

Lilly acquiesça et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer tendrement par les bras de Morphée. Lorsqu' elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, l'infirmerie était vide et la noirceur de la nuit avait envahi la pièce. Elle avait peur. Ce noir… si sombre… Elle ne voyait rien et ça l'apeurait… et les mugissements du vent au dehors n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, des larmes se mirent à couler doucement sur ses joues. La peur peut-être… où peut-être le fait de se retrouver seule dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas… Et puis, qui était-elle ? Elle n'en savait absolument rien ! Juste qu'elle s'appelait Lilly Evans. Mais à quoi ressemblait-elle ? Etait-elle bien la petite fille de sa vision ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Et que lui était-il arrivé ? Pour quelles raisons se retrouvait-elle dans cette infirmerie ? Et où étaient ses parents ? En espérant bien sûr qu'elle en ait. Que de questions sans réponses.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit doucement, la lumière fut allumée – lui brûlant les yeux – et une voix mélodieuse chuchota :

Mrs Pomfresh ? Vous êtes là ?

Lilly tourna la tête pour mieux observer la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer. Elle avait une magnifique chevelure blonde cendrée qui lui tombait en cascade sur les épaules et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu tel qu'on les aurait cru violets. Elle devait avoir pas loin du même âge qu'elle, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Si du moins l'infirmière ne s'était pas trompée sur son âge. La nouvelle venue due se sentir observée car son regard dévia soudain dans sa direction et elle eut un petit sourire d'excuse en la voyant.

Désolée ! dit-elle en s'approchant du lit. Je ne voulait pas te réveiller. J' espère que tu ne m' en veux pas trop ?

La malade fit signe que non.

Ouuufff ! Tu m'en vois rassurée. Sinon Mrs Pomfresh m'aurait passée un sacré savon. Ca va, toi ? Tu as bien… Mais… pourquoi tu pleures ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La blonde prit soin d'effacer les larmes en souriant.

Ce n'est rien ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est normal d'avoir peur au début… Puisque tu ne connais rien autour de toi. Mais tu verras, tu t' y feras.

Lilly s'étonna. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce qu'elle pensait ?

C'est ma spécialité, voilà comment je fais ! C'est mon pouvoir secret ! Je lis dans l'avenir ! répondit la jeune fille.

Lilly ouvrit des yeux ronds et toussota. Elle essaya de demander « _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_ » mais n' y parvint pas.

Je plaisante ! la rassura la visiteuse, un large sourire sur le visage. Avoue que tu y as cru, hein ? Non ! Pour te dire vrai, je lai lu dans tes yeux. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. C'est grâce à ça que j'arrive à lire les émotions de chacun. Et la peur, ça se sent.

L'adolescente allongée dans son lit sourit.

Ah ! Enfin un sourire ! Il était temps. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour décrisper ce joli visage. Heureusement que je suis là, tout de même.

Miss Rose ! Que faites vous ici ? s'éleva une voix à l'entrée.

Le sourire de Lilly s'élargit quand elle vit la jeune fille à ses côtés tirer la grimace.

J'étais venu vous voir Mrs Pomfresh. Et comme vous n'étiez pas là, j'ai remonté le moral à ce petit ange. Elle en avait bien besoin, croyez moi ! Vous ne devriez pas laisser vos malades tous seuls, vous savez ?

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils et vint se planter devant le lit de sa patiente.

Vous allez bien, miss ?

Lilly approuva.

Miss Rose ne vous a pas réveillée au moins ?

Ladite Miss Rose articula un merci silencieux à l'adresse de Lilly lorsque cette dernière secoua négativement la tête.

Bien ! Que vouliez-vous, Miss Rose ? Il est tard.

Ben… justement ! Je n'arrive pas à dormir ! Mélanie McCornick n'arrête pas de parler dans son sommeil. C'est un vrai cauchemar cette fille là !

L'infirmière murmura un « _Ah lala ! Ces jeunes !_ » avant de partir à son bureau ; et l'insomniaque lui tira la langue dans son dos, faisant apparaître un sourire plus large sur le visage de Lilly.

Je l'aime bien mais quel casse pied ! lui dit-elle.

Je vous ai entendu Miss Rose ! déclara Mrs Pomfresh en revenant.

Entendu quoi ?

Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi…

Moi ? Mais je vous assure, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Oui, oui ! C'est cela ! En attendant, voici de quoi dormir, Miss ! Et maintenant, allez vous coucher !

Ms…

Miss !

Bon, bon, d'accord ! J'ai compris ! Bonne nuit Lilly. Et ne t'inquiète pas, c'est peut-être une vieille bique mais elle…

Miss Rose !

Bonne nuit !

Et elle fila faisant éclater Lilly d'un grand rire silencieux.

Ah ! Cette enfant va finir par me rendre folle ! Bien heureusement, il n'en exista pas deux comme elle. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, elle semble avoir fait renaître un bien magnifique sourire sur vos lèvres, miss Evans. Enfin bref ! Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais vous faire quelques exercices de kinésythérapie.

Lilly accepta et laissa faire l'infirmière lorsqu'elle lui plia et déplia jambes, bras, doigts, poignés, chevilles… Bref toutes les articulations.

Vous êtes toujours un peu rouillée mais rien de grave ! dit l'infirmière une fois fini. Mais des exercices quotidiens arrangeront vite les choses. Vous allez vous recoucher à présent. Le jour se lève dans trois heures. Quand vous serez réveillée, j'irai chercher le directeur le directeur de l'établissement. Il aimerait vous voir ; et je pense sincèrement qu'il est la meilleure personne qui puisse vous expliquer ce qu'il vous est arrivé.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva une fois de plus emportée dans le monde des rêves. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle vit fut deux yeux bleus électriques qui l'observaient derrière des lunettes en demi lune. Ouvrant les yeux en grand, elle se rendit compte que ces deux yeux pétillant de malice appartenaient à un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche et de longs cheveux blancs. Il ressemblait à s' y méprendre au père Noël. Seuls les vêtements qu'il portait évitait le doute sur sa personne.

Bonjour Miss Evans ! dit-il d'un ton bienveillant. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

L'interlocutrice fit un gros effort pour parler mais comme la veille, n' y parvint pas. Elle essaya même de se redresser mais le vieil homme l'obligea à cesser là les efforts et l'allongea sur le matelas.

Ne vous fatiguez pas, Miss. Restez couchée ! Cela vaudra mieux. Je me présente : je suis le professeur Dumbledore. De mon vrai nom Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Mais je vous laisse m'appeler comme bon vous semble, Miss. Je suis le directeur de Poudlard, le lieu où vous vous trouvez en ce moment même. Mais qu'est-ce que Poudlard, devez vous vous demander. Eh bien… Poudlard est tout. Je sais que cela doit vous paraître étrange mais laissez moi vous expliquer. Poudlard est un établissement – un château pour être exact – crée il y a plus de mille ans par quatre personnes qui avaient décidés de mettre leurs talents au service des enfants et de la science. Ces quatre fondateurs avaient pour nom Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Seulement, au bout d'un certain temps, ils se sont rendus compte que le domaine attirait beaucoup trop l'attention. Mais leurs travaux étaient secrets et devaient absolument le rester. C' est pourquoi, par je ne sais quel miracle, ils ont réussi à le cacher aux yeux des curieux. Vous êtes ici, Miss Evans, dans un lieu secret que peu de personnes ont la chance de connaître. Pour en revenir à ce qu'est exactement ce château… Poudlard est à la fois un centre de recherche, un laboratoire, un centre de médecine, une école – mais une école pour des adolescents que nous choisissons nous-même -… Chaque étudiant à d'ailleurs en plus, une spécialité… disons « spéciale » qu'il pratique à raison de trois fois par semaine. Une spécialité que nous ne trouvons dans aucune autre école normale. Il s'agit de n' importe quel combat à main nue, à l'épée ou au sabre, au couteau… Bref, vous l' aurez compris, il s'agit de techniques de combat. On fait tout ! Vous devez alors vous demander le rapport avec vous et les raisons de votre présence ici ?

Lilly approuva et le directeur soupira.

Je ne suis pas sûre d'être la personne qu'il faut pour cela, mais malheureusement je suis la seule. La vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à entendre mais elle est toujours bonne à savoir. Pour apprendre… pour avancer… pour progresser… On apprend tout du passé. Miss Evans, vous souvenez vous de ce qu'il s'est passé avant votre réveil ici ?

Elle secoua la tête.

Ce que je vais vous dire ne sera pas facile à entendre, Miss, d'autant plus que nous ne savons pas tout. Il y a bien trop de mystères … Mais pour que vous compreniez bien tout, Miss, je vais devoir vous faire un deuxième petit cours d'histoire. L'école fut donc fondée, comme vous l'avez compris, il y a plus de mille ans. Les quatre fondateurs avaient décidés, d'un commun accord, de chacun travailler sur un sujet qui leur serait propre. Mais ils finirent tout de même par travailler ensemble sur un projet commun, un projet mettant en relation la vie et la mort. Ils se demandaient ce qu'il y avait entre la vie et la mort et si, une fois mort, il n'était pas possible de revenir à la vie. Autrement dit, de ressusciter. Ils travaillèrent donc sans relâche sur ce nouveau projet et réalisèrent que même mort une partie de notre âme restait éveillée. Cette partie de l'âme qu'ils appelèrent par la suite _The Soul Blade_. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Ils mirent donc au point une machine capable de rappeler l'âme grâce à la _Soul Blade_. Mais malheureusement pour eux, ils ne parvinrent pas à la faire fonctionner et moururent sans avoir trouvé où résidait le problème. Après cela, tous ceux qui ont suivit les traces des fondateurs ont tentés de percer le mystère de la _Soul Blade _et de la machine. Mais sans succès. Et j'ai moi-même pris la décision, en devenant directeur il y a 6 ans, de continuer cette tâche et de trouver la faille.

Lilly ne voyait pas où le vieil homme voulait en venir et le rapport avec elle.

Pour en revenir à vous, Miss, il y a six ans, alors que je débutais seulement au poste de directeur, nous avons entendu parler d'une petite fille… une petite fille que l'on avait retrouvé morte dans sa chambre privée de l'école où elle faisait ses études. Cette petite fille, Miss, c'était vous !

Lilly sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lui transpercer la poitrine tant il battait fort et lui faisait mal.

Je me suis posé beaucoup de questions à ce moment là, continua le directeur. Surtout quant à la raison de votre mort. Que vous était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi une enfant si jeune, âgée d'à peine dix ans, avait-elle voulut mettre fin à ses jours ? Car il s'agit d'un suicide, Miss.

S'en était trop pour Lilly. Beaucoup trop ! Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas terminé et elle devait connaître la vérité.

Je sais que cela doit être dur à entendre mais il est toujours bon de connaître la vérité, Miss. Et je ne peux vous mentir. J'ai trouvé que mourir à cet âge était bien trop horrible et monstrueux. Nous avions fait quelques modifications à la machine et je sentais que c'était la bonne. Aussi ai-je décidé de tenter l'expérience sur vous. Je sais que je n'avais pas le droit de vous faire ça et je comprendrais parfaitement si vous m'en vouliez… Tout le monde vous croit morte, sauf bien sûr ceux qui habitent ce château. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque de vous faire savoir vivante. Pas seulement pour nous mais aussi – et surtout – pour vous. C'était trop dangereux.

Lilly avait la gorge sèche. Il y eut un lourd silence pendant lequel elle essaya de se souvenir mais, encore une fois, rien. Le néant.

Ce n'est pas tout, Miss, ajouta Dumbledore. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ces évènements ont eu lieu il y a six ans. Après que nous vous ayons ressuscité… votre corps, votre âme, votre esprit... – enfin, tout ce qui constitué votre être – a été affaibli. Et bien que vous étiez vivante, vous ne vous êtes pas réveillée. En réalité, vous avez passé ces six dernières années dans le coma.

**Fin du chapitre 1 !**

Alors me voili voilou pour une nouvelle fic un peu étrange mais qui j'espère vous plaira. Dite moi déjà ce que vous pensez du premier chapitre : Méga nul, Super nul, nul, sans plus, bien, super bien, Méga bien ? C'est à vous de répondre et pour cela une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche. KISSOUS XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers:les personnages de Harry Potter ne m' appartiennent pas, ils sont le fruit de l' imagination d' un écrivain sensationnel; alors mesdemoiselles messieurs, je vous prie d' applaudir bien fort madame Joanne Kathleen Rowling! Lol! En tout cas vous l'aurez compris, la plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux qui lisent ma fic "_Le secret de Lilly Evans_" reconnaîtront certains personnages que mon cerveau a lui même, avec l' aide de mon amie Patpat, inventé avec toutes leurs caractéristiques.

Note: Cette fic est tirée d' un rêve étrange que j' avais fait avec notre survivant nationnal mais, aprés maintes réflexions, j' ai décidée de l' adapter avec Lilly et James et toute la bande des Maraudeurs bien sûr, même si j' ai Peter Pettigrow en horreur. Elle se déroulera dans un Univers Alternatif, sans magie mais où vous pourrez tout de même retrouver le plus magnifique des châteaux et tous vos personnages de Harry Potter favoris bien entendu. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir par vous même... Souvenirs perdus.

Résumé: Lorsqu' elle se réveille dans une infirmerie, elle ne sait plus ni qui elle est, ni où elle se trouve, ni comment elle est arrivée là. Mais quand son sauveur lui avoue la sinistre vérité, Lilly mettra tout en oeuvre pour en connaître les raisons.

**RAR:**

Le Saut de l'Ange: Merci pour la review et félicitation tu es la toute première à m'avoir reviewver. C'est marrant, tout le monde aime beaucoup "la tite Rose" comme tu l'appelles. Si ca peut te faire plaisir, tu connaîtras son prénom dans ce chapitre. Oui, l'établissement est trés étrange mais ça me plaisait de mettre une énigme autour de Poudlard.Merci pour le conseil, c'est trés pratique. Moi, j'avais tendance à mettre les tirets mais quand je poste sur fanfiction, le site me les retir, je sais pas pourquoi. Encore merci et Gros kissous.

Lils: Kikou ma ninoute à moi! Contente de voir que toi aussi tu lis mes fics, ça fait plaisir. Pour les fautes t'es mal placée pour me faire la morale et puis je crois que lulu a une mauvaise influence sur toi, va falloir que je remédie à ce problème. Et puis, j'ai regardé, je ne vois pas où j'ai mis deux fois le "directeur"; mais j'avais pas mes lunettes c'est peut-être pour ça, Lol! Moi aussi je t'aime ma 'tite Noute et fais pas trop de bêtises? Big kiss XXX.

faby.fan: Slt! Merci pour la review ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir et de voir que quelqu'un apprécie ce que l'on fait. Ne t'en fait pas, il y aura bien un Lilly/James, je n'arrive pas à concevoir l'un sans l'autre dans une fanfic. Poudlard est bien une école de science mais je pense que le domaine est beaucoup plus vaste et étrange, autrement dit, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

misstyc: Merci pour la review et ravie de voir que tu aimes parce que je suis un peu perdu dans l'écriture parce que ce n'est pas facile à écrire. Voilà la suite grosse biz.

SusyBones: Tiens, une habituée. Contente de voir que l'idée te plaise et que tu aimes également mon autre fic. D'ailleurs la suite du "Secret de Lilly Evans" ne devrait pas tarder elle non plus. Gros bisous et merci pour la review.

Bloody-Angel-Me: Kikou! Alors, comme ça tu es pressée de connaîtres les raisons du suicde de Lilly? Eh ben... justement, c'est fait exprès! Niark niark niark! Non, je ne suis pas sadique! Allez, à plus et bizous. Et encore merci de prendre la peine de laisser une review.

ali: Merci pour la review. Heureusement que cette fic à l'air de plaire parce que je mise beaucoup dessus mais là, c'est que le début alors ne pas se relâcher.Lol! Pour miss Rose, c'est fait exprès qu'elle plaise à tout le monde parce que c'est l'un de mes persos préférés. Big kiss et a plus.

Lunarde: Ma chtite lulu! A moi aussi tu m'as manqué et je suis trop contente d'être rentrée et de te voir demain et même de passer le week avec toi. Bon tu voulais la suite? Alors je la lance maintenant pour tout le monde. Big kissous ma lulu que j'adore XXX.

**_Chapitre 2_**

Le début de la réhabilitation,

Quelques jours plus tard, Lilly n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Six ans... Elle avait passé six ans dans le coma. Six ans de sa vie perdus... Pour un suicide. Un stupide suicide raté. Mais pourquoi avait-elle bien pu vouloir se suicider? Etait-elle vraiment désemparée à ce point pour tenter un acte aussi... stupide? Mais le pire résidait encore dans cette mort. Elle était morte mais pourtant, elle était toujours vivante. Alors... qu'était-elle réellement? Etait-elle morte ou vivante? Tout était confus en elle.

Mais elle ne comprenait mieux à présent. Elle comprenait mieux son incapacité à se souvenir, à marcher, à parler, sa peur du noir... Ne disait-on pas que le noir était la couleur de la mort aprés tout? Et elle se sentait à la fois si proche et si éloignée de cette mort. Mais une quetion revenait encore et toujours: qu'était-elle réellement? Une morte vibante? Une vivante morte? Ou peut-être le produit d'une expèrience?

Lilly avait tout fait pour se rappeler, avaoir le moindre petit souvenir de ce jour maudit où elle avait tenter l'irréparable... Mais elle n'y parvenait pas. C'était comme un trou noir. Son subconscient refusait tout simplement de se souvenir. Alors elle attendait... Elle attendait que comme au jour de son réveil un flash fasse son apparition.

Il était convenu que dans les jours à venir, elle devrait réapprendre à marcher et à parler convenablement. Et il fallait avouer qu'elle avait hâte de commencer: elle ressentait le besoin absolu de prendre l'air, et seuls ses pas pouvaient la conduire dehors.

En attendant, elle passait ses journées à bailler et à s'ennuyer. Le professeur Dumbledore venait bien la voir tous les jours pour l'occuper et la distraire, mais même si les affabulations de ce vieux fou la faisaient rire, elle s'en lassait vite.Non! Ce dont-elle avait besoin, c'était de parler à quelqu'un de son âge. Allongée dans son lit d'infirmerie, la malade s'ennuyait à mourrir. Elle n'avait encore reçu la visite de personne aujourd'hui. Ni Dumbledore ni Mrs Pomfresh qui était occupée à soigner une chute dans les escaliers. Fermant les yeux, elle étouffa un long baillement.

" Eh ben! Il était beau celui là!" la sortit une à l'entrée de la pièce.

Lilly rouvrit brusquement les yeux et les braqua sur la nouvelle venue. Blonde, les yeux bleus, le teit hâlé, Lilly reconnu tout de suite la jeune fille de l'autre jour. Cette dernière souriait de toutes ses dents. Ravie d'avoir un peu de visite, "l'amnésique" l'invita a entrer d'un signe de tête. La tête blonde vint s'assoir au bout du lit et soufflat de soulagement .

"Ouf !dit-elle. J'ai bien cru que Mrs Pomfresh ne me laisserait pas venir te voir. Elle dit que tu as besoin de repos. Moi, j'pense surtout que tu as besoin de compagnie. C'est vrai! Ca doit être ennuyant de rester enfermer 24h sur 24 dans une infirmerie, sans pouvoir se lever, et pour seule visite celle de Dumbledore...Il est sympa pourtant

...et plutôt marrant... mais ses histoires sont _legerements_ depassées"

Un grand sourir eclaira son visage.

"Au fait! Je ne t'ai même pas dit comment je m'appelle! Moi c'est Emilie! Emilie Rose! Je suis élève ici. Mais j'aime bien faire un petit tour à l'infirmerie une fois par semaine pour remonter le moral au malades. Les pauvres ! Heureusement que je suis là, quand même."

Lilly secoua la tête en signe de désespérence. Cette fille était la prétention incarnée; mais ça la faisait rire .Et c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

" La preuve que je suis indispensable! Sans moi, tu serais encore entrain de bailler dans ton coin. Et là, regarde toi! Tu as un grand sourir joyeux qui eclaire ton merveilleux visage."

A l'entente de ces deux derniers mots, son sourir disparu et elle baissa la tête."_Merveilleux visage"_! A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Etait-elle blonde ou brune ?Avait-elle les yeux verts ou marrons ? Etait-elle plutôt grande ou petite de taille? Etait-elle blanche ou bien plus mat de peau ? En realité, elle ne savait absolument rien de son identité. Qui était-elle réellement, ça elle n'en savait rien.

"J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?"demanda soudain Emilie.

Lilly releva les yeux et croisa deux prunelles bleues inquiétes. Que devait-elle faire ? La rassurer ou lui avouer qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien ? Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu approfondir la question, l'infirmière entra, suivit d'une jolie jeune femme avec de longs cheveux. Ses yeux bleus nuits se mariaient parfaitement avec cette magnifique chevelure noire corbeaux.

"Bon ça suffit maintenant, miss Rose! dit l'infirmiere. Vous avez assez embêté miss Evans pour le reste de la journée."

"Mais je ne l'embête pas! Au contraire, je lui remonte le moral. Au fait, Mrs Pomfresh, comment va ce pauvre Anthony Perkins?"

La jeune femme brune derrière l'infirmière émit un petit rire et s'exclama.

" C'est gentil de votre part, miss Rose, de vous inquiéter de son état de santé. D'autant plus que je pense que cette chute dans les escaliers n'était pas innocente..."

" Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, professeur Salem." sifflota Emilie.

" Ce que veut dire le professeur, miss Rose, c'est que nous trouvons étrange que vous demandiez des nouvelles de votre condisciple alors qu'en général vous êtes la première à l'envoyer à l'infirmerie."

" Mais je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pour rien dans cette chute! Pour cette fois du moins..."

" Hum... oui...je n'en suis pas si sûre mais bon... puisque vous le dites... Bon, peut-être pourriez-vous nous laisser seules avec Miss Evans maintenant?"

Emilie fit une moue de petit chien abandonné.

"Je ne peux pas rester? S'il vous plaît!"

" Il en est hors de question Miss Rose! Vous repasserez plus tard! Nous devons nous entretenir avec Miss Evans en privé."

" Mais..."

" J'ai dit NON Miss!"

" Bon, ça va, j'ai compris. A plus Lilly!"

Et elle s'en alla en maugréant contre l'infirmière. Le professeur Salem sourit et secoua la tête en signe de désespération.

" Désespérante! dit l'infirmière. Totalement désespérante! Elle ne changera jamais."

" Mais heureusement qu'elle est là pour mettre un peu d'ambiance au château, dit le professeur Salem."

"Vous appelez ça de l'ambiance Ange? Moi j'appellerais plutôt ça de l'insolence."

"En tout cas, elle semble beaucoup amuser Miss Evans."

Lilly acquiessa et sourit à la jeune femme. Elle était vraiment belle! Et Lilly sentait comme une infinie douceur émaner d'elle. Ses yeux pétillaient de la même malice que Dumbledore et Lilly se sentait déjà en confiance avec cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant pas. A moins qu'elle l'ait connu avant son... accident? Le professeur Salem s'approcha d'elle avec l'infirmière.

"Non, Miss Evans! dit le professeur. Je vous assure que nous ne nous connaissons pas."

Lilly la regarda, étonnée. Est-ce que tout le monde lisait dans les pensées des gens dans ce château? Aprés Emilie, le professeur Salem s'y mettait.

"C'est moi même qui est appris à Miss Rose à lire dans les yeux des gens leur émotion."précisa le professeur.

"Bien, Miss Evans! coupa Mrs Pomfresh. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui?"

La malade sourit pour faire comprendre qu'elle se sentait en pleine forme.

"Parfait! Je vous présente le professeur Ange Salem qui enseigne le combat à mains nus dans le collège."

La jeune fille regarda le professeur en attendant que l'infirmière dise ce qu'elle avait à dire.

"Le professeur Salem s'est gentillement proposée de vous aider dans votre rééducation. Elle vous réapprendra à marcher et à parler correctement."

"Si bien sûr cela ne vous dérange pas que je m'en charge, Miss?" demanda le professeur.

Lilly approuva. Elle aurait sauté de joie si elle en était capable tant elle était contente qu'on s'occupe enfin de sa rééducation. Ca voulait dire que bientôt elle serait apte à sortir faire un tour dehors. Et puis apparemment elle tombait sur la bonne personne pour ses exercices. Le professeur Salem avaient l'air tellement gentille.

"Bien, puisque ceci est réglé... Le directeur passera vous voir dans la soirée, Miss. Il est assez occupé aujourd'hui et n'aura pas le temps; mais il s'est promis de passer vous voir. Sa devise est toujours: Mes élèves avant tout! Pour vos exercices avec le professeur Salem..."

Mrs Pomfresh se tourna vers sa collègue et l'observa un moment. Mais cette dernière regardait Lilly avec un grand sourire.

"Cela vous dirait-il Miss Evans de commencer aujourd'hui? demanda-t-elle. Je crois pouvoir dire que vous vous ennuyez ici et que vous aimeriez sortir, n'est-ce pas?"

Lilly hocha la tête.

"Je ne sais pas si cela est une bonne idée, Ange..." commença l'infirmière.

Elle croisa le regard de sa patiente. Lilly était horrifiée. Elle ne pourrait pas sortir aujourd'hui? Elle enclancha son regard le plus craquant, celui qui donne les larmes aux yeux et qui supllie silencieusement. Celui que personne ne peut ignorer, celui pour lequel tout le monde fond, tellement il est magnifique.

"Non, n'y comptez pas, Miss! Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée! Et je... Arrêtez ce regard, il ne fonctionne pas avec moi! Il est hors de quetion que vous commenciez aujourd'hui! Vous êtes fatiguée et le mieux pour vous, c'est de vous reposer!"

Mais la jeune fille continua de faire les yeux doux.

"..."

"Allons, Poppy! tenta Salem. Regarde un peu ses magnifiques yeux. Tu ne peux pas refuser cela à des yeux pareils!"

"Bien sûr que si, je le peux! ... Bon ,d'accord! Mais pas plus d'une heure pour un début! Ce n'est que la première scéance..."

Et c'est ainsi que Lilly commençait sa toute première scéance de rééducation le soir même. Le professeur Salem vint la chercher vers 18 heure. Elle avait amener avec elle un fauteuil roulant sur lequel elle entreprit de la mettre. Ca faisait bizarre à Lilly de se faire porter ainsi alors qu'elle avait des jambes, mais malheureusement pour elle ne pouvait pas les utiliser. Mais plus pour longtemps. Bientôt elle pourrait les rééutiliser et marcher comme avant. Elle était ravie de pouvoir sortir un peu. Même si elle ne pouvait pas aller dehors, elle sortait un peu de son infirmerie et de son lit.

Le château était gigantesque et Lilly se demandait comment les élèves faisaient pour se repérer dans ce dédale de couloirs. Toutes les personnes qu'elles croisaient - plus les élèves que les professeurs- la regardaient avec curiosité. Apparemment, ils étaient au courant de son fantastique périple entre la vie et la mort. Le professeur Salem la mena dans une grande salle où de nombreuses machines de sports n'attendaient qu'à être utilisées. Lilly était fascinée par tout ce qu'elle voyait; tout ça allait l'aider dans sa démarche à retrouver l'usage de ses jambes. Mais... qu'allait-elle faire aujourd'hui? Allait-elles travailler l'usage de ses jambes ou bien l'usage de la parole?

"L'usage de la parole! répondit le professeur Salem. Il vaut mieux ne pas trop vous épuiser aujourd'hui sinon Mrs Pomfresh me tuera. Et ce serait dommage pour vous. Vous risqueruez d'être prise en charge par Argon. Et Dieu seul sait à quel point il faudrait vous éviter ce cauchemard!"

Lilly observa son enseignante avec une interrogation non feinte.

"Le professeur Argon Ipérite! Il enseigne la physique ici. C'est un trés bon professeur mais avec un caractère de cochon. Et de plus, il est trés impatient... alors vous comprenez ce que je veux dire!"

Lilly tira la grimace en pensant qu'elle pourrait avoir un prof comme lui et le professeur Salem rit de bon coeur.

"C'est tout à fait ça! Une véritable bomba atomique! Mais pas physiquement, j'te rassure! Dans le sens où son impatience le rend souvent explosif. Il ne sait pas parler sans hurler. Mais il se donne beaucoup pour ses élèves même s'il le nie et qu'il joue les excécrables avec eux. En réalité, il les aime beaucoup."

Lilly rit silencieusement.

"Bon! Et si nous commencions, Miss Evans? Nous allons travailler ta voix aujourd'hui, qu'en penses-tu?"

Elle acquiessa et suivit les instructions que lui donnait son professeur durant tout l'heure; et à la fin, elle était assez fière d'elle. Elle ne savait toujours pas parler - il était beaucoup trop tôt pour ça - mais elle arrivait quand même à émettre quelques sons. Et ça, c'était déjà un grand pas en avant d'aprés la jolie jeune femme qui lui avait donné le cours.

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, Ange Salem lui parlait de la prochaine scéance qui aurait lieue deux jours plus tard, si Mrs Pomfresh le permettait. Et avec un peu de chance, elles pourraient continuer les exercices d'aujourd'hui et commencer à lui remuscler les jambes.

"Alors, et cette scéance?" demanda une voix en s'approchant d'eux.

Lilly sourit en voyant arriver Emilie Rose. Elle était accompagnée d'une jolie brune aux yeux verts comme le jade.

"Trés bien, Miss Rose! répondit le professeur. Miss Evans a fait de gros efforts aujourd'hui. C'est une trés bonne élève qui apprend vite."

"T'en mieux! Je suis fière de toi Lilly! Mais je savais que tu y arriverais. Au fait, je te présente Cassandre! Cassandre Holmes! C'est une trés bonne amie à moi."

"Salut Lilly!" salua ladite Cassandre

La malade fit un signe de tête pour répondre à la brune.

"Que faites-vous ici, mesdemoiselles?"demanda l'enseignante.

"On voulait venir voir Lilly et vous demander un service professeur!" répondit Cassandre.

"Quel genre de service?" quetionna la jeune femme d'un air suspect.

"Pas grand chose! la rassura Emilie. On voulait juste savoir si vous seriez d'accord que nous aidions."

"Aider à quoi?"

"Aider Lilly à remarcher er retrouver l'usage de sa voix qu'elle doit d'ailleurs avoir de magnifique."

"Dites oui s'il vous plaît professeur Salem!"

"Je ne sais pas les filles! Ce n'est pas à moi de décider!"

Cassandre s'approcha de Lilly et lui sourit.

"Alors c'est à toi de décider, jolie fleur! dit-elle. Tu serais d'accord? Comme ça tu auras quelqu'un de ton âge pour te remonter le moral. Et puis Mrs Pomfresh ne sait rien me refuser. Il suffit que je lui fasse les yeux doux et c'est direct chez elle."

"Tu verras Lilly! Et puis, elle en a pas l'air comme ça, mais Cassandre est une vrai gamine. Mais là elle cache son jeu parce que Ange est ici."

Cassandre fit semblant de s'offusquer et donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête de son amie, faisant rire Lilly.

"Tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dit la gamine! C'est pas moi qui envoie balader tous les mecs qui me courent aprés."

"Mais ils m'agacent à se la jouer. Et puis, c'est pas moi qui est poussé Perkins dans les escaliers auj..."

Cassandre mit rapidement sa main sur la bouche de la blonde pour la faire terre et l'empêcher de continuer. Lilly était morte de rire alors que le professeur s'exclamer:

"Ah! C'est donc vous Miss Holmes qui a poussé ce pauvre Anthony Perkins dans les escaliers!"

"Mais non, mais non! C'était pour rire, professeur!"

Lilly émit un petit rire discret - vive la voix humaine.

"Si vous le dite mais je ne vous crois pas Miss!"

"Mais je... Bon d'accord! C'est vrai, c'est moi qui l'ai poussé parce qu'il m'avait mis la main aux fesses. Vous ne direz rien, n'est-ce pas professeur?"

"Moi? Je n'ai rien entendu! Mr Perkins n'est pas attaché à ma maison, j'ai donc était sourde tout le long de l'entretient le concernant. Mais, il me semblait que c'était plutôt Miss Rose qui avait des ennuis avec lui. Cependant, il faudra que nous fassions des recherches pour trouver le coupable. Le coupable aura donc intérêt à supprimer les preuves si vous voulez mon avi. Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai quelques copies à corriger. Je vous laisse le soin de ramener Miss Evans à l'infirmerie les filles. Bonnes soirées à vous trois."

"Bonne soirée professeur!"

Et elle s'en alla et disparu au coin du couloir.

"Elle est cool cette prof! lança Emilie."

"Oui, heureusement qu'elle nous couvre assez souvent. Ce n'est pas comme certaines!"

Elle lança un regard assassin à la blonde.

"Quoi? Je ne l'ai pas fait exprés! Ca m'a... échappé!"

"Oui, c'est ça! En tout cas Lilly si tu veux un conseil, surveille ce que tu dis à Emilie parce que c'est une vraie langue de vipère."

"C'est pas vrai!"

"Si c'est vrai!"

"Non, c'est pas vrai!"

"Tu es d'une mauvaise foie, Emilie!"

Lilly approuva Cassandre d'un hochement de tête.

"Tiens, tu vois! Même Lilly est d'accord avec moi!"

"Merci Lilly! Je viens te remonter le moral et toi tu me casses dans le dos!" feint Emilie de se vexer.

"Fais pas gaffe, c'est une idiote!"

Lilly secoua déséspérément la tête. Mrs Pomfresh avait raison: Emilie était vraiment déséspérante. Mais Cassandre ne valait pas mieux. Malgré tout, elle était ravie d'avoir trouvé des amies qui voulaient lui remonter le moral et même l'aider à reprendre le dessus.

**Fin du chapitre deux.**

Un nouveau chapitre de terminer. Il a mis un peu de temps à arriver mais j'ai beucoup séché sur l'écriture; et j'avoue avoir improvisé au moment de l'écrire sur l'ordi. Je n'en suis pas trés fière et je sais que je peux faire mieux mais si je prenais bien le temps de l'écrire parfaitement, vous ne seriez pas prés de l'avoir. Mais je vous rassure, la suite s'écrit comme on achète des petite pains. Bon je vous laisse. Kissous et reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers:les personnages de Harry Potter ne m' appartiennent pas, ils sont le fruit de l' imagination d' un écrivain sensationnel; alors mesdemoiselles messieurs, je vous prie d' applaudir bien fort madame Joanne Kathleen Rowling! Lol! En tout cas vous l'aurez compris, la plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux qui lisent ma fic "_Le secret de Lilly Evans_" reconnaîtront certains personnages que mon cerveau a lui même, avec l' aide de mon amie Patpat, inventé avec toutes leurs caractéristiques.

Note: Cette fic est tirée d' un rêve étrange que j' avais fait avec notre survivant nationnal mais, aprés maintes réflexions, j' ai décidée de l' adapter avec Lilly et James et toute la bande des Maraudeurs bien sûr, même si j' ai Peter Pettigrow en horreur. Elle se déroulera dans un Univers Alternatif, sans magie mais où vous pourrez tout de même retrouver le plus magnifique des châteaux et tous vos personnages de Harry Potter favoris bien entendu. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir par vous même... Souvenirs perdus.

Résumé: Lorsqu' elle se réveille dans une infirmerie, elle ne sait plus ni qui elle est, ni où elle se trouve, ni comment elle est arrivée là. Mais quand son sauveur lui avoue la sinistre vérité, Lily mettra tout en oeuvre pour en connaître les raisons.

**RAR:**

Le Saut de l'ange: Et oui, Emilie a un prénom et comme je viens de le dire, c'est... Emilie, Tadam! Lol! Cassandre aussi est une petite marrante mais c'est à force de fréquenter Emilie. Il faut dire que ça ne réussit à personne de la fréquenter. Si on verra Moony? Bien sûr! Tous les Maraudeurs au complet. Et quand est-ce qu'on verra James? Ben... bientôt promis! Encore 2 chapitres si mes calcules sont exacts. Kissous et merci pour la review.

moimoiremoi: Merci pour la review. Pour Lilly (ou Lily si tu préfères) je sais que ça s'écrit avec un seul L mais c'est en anglais. Moi je préfère avec deux. Mais si ça te dérange, dit le moi et je règlerai ça pour toi. Kissous.

SusyBones: C'est pas grave si la review était pas longue, tu as pris le temps d'en faire une et ça c'est bien. Merci encore et kissous.

Lunarde: Merci de me faire de la pub ma Lulu. Mais maintenant, faut en faire à Pat. Lol! Moi aussi il me tarde l'arrivée des Maraudeurs. Je t'embrasse fort ma lu à moi. Kissous.

Bloody-Angel-Me: Oui tu as raison pour ce merveilleux duo. Mais le duo deviendra trés vite le trio. Et oui! Ces trois là, je les ai "inventées" ( sauf Lilly) pour qu'elles soient amies. Voilà, merci encore pour la review et kissous.

Tak': Toujours pas d'avie? hein? Ben au moins t'es sincère et ça c'est cool. Ben j'espère que ce chapitre t'aidera à te faire une opinion, négative ou positive c'est pas le plus important. Du moment que tu me dises sincèrement ce que tu en penses. Mais, si ça peut t'aider, c'est à partir du chapitre 4 que l'histoire commence. Kissous.

**Et maintenant, le chapitre 3,**

La force est en toi,

Trois mois plus tard, Lilly avait fait de gros progrés, grâce au professeur Salem et à l'acharnement de Emilie et Cassandre qui n'abandonnaient jamais et la forçaient toujours à se relever. Elle avait donc beaucoup progressé en quelques semaines et elle était assez fière d'elle. Cependant, si elle était fière d'elle c'était seulement parce qu'elle savait marcher de nouveau. Oh, bien sûr! Ce n'était pas encore une professionnelle mais elle se débrouillait; et désormais elle pouvait déambuler dans les couloirs avec Emilie et Cassandre qui lui faisaient la conversation. Mais elle devait se déplacer avec une canne - comme une vieille, avait dit Emilie un jour pour l'embêter- parce qu'elle ne tenait pas encore tout à fait toute seule sur ses jambes.

Elle était donc heureuse des progrés qu'elle avait fait à ce niveau là mais elle s'énervée de constater qu'elle faisait un blocage à retrouver l'usage de la parole.Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle arrivait quand même à prononcer quelques mots mais c'était toujours avec beaucoup de mal. Elle baigaillait, n'arrivait pas à prononcer certains mots... C'était dommage comme disaient ses deux amies parce qu' elle avait une voix magnifique, aussi léger que le clapotis de l'eau. Mais elle faisait de gros efforts pour parvenir à ses fins et elle était déterminée à parler de nouveau, comme elle le faisait avant... l'accident.

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire, ou plutôt le penser. C'était toujours aussi nouveau pour elle. Elle se posait toujours autant de questions. Pourquoi en venir au... à cet acte inconscient? Comment? Parce que aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Dumbledore n'en avait aucune idée. Ils étaient venus chercher son corps mais n'avaient aucune précision sur la manière dont elle s'y était prise. Et où était sa famille? Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle en avait une. Le flash qu'elle avait eu le premier jour et qu'elle continuait d'avoir le lui prouvait bien. Ses parents et... une soeur? Une amie? Ou peut-être elle? Et puis... A quoi ressemblait-elle?

Trois mois! Trois longs mois qu'elle s'était réveillée et elle ne savait toujours pas à quoi elle ressemblait. Il n'y avait pas un seul fichu miroir dans ce château. Sauf dans les chambres, d'aprés ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, mais les les chambres étaient justement interdites dans la journée.

Mais en trois mois, elle avait eu l'occasio de visiter et revisiter le collège de fond en comble. Poudlard était un vaste château reculé d' Ecosse. Il était immense, au point que même certains élèves se perdaient encore. Il était entouré d'un grand parc au fond duquel il y avait un grand lac. Il était même bordé par une sombre forêt. D'ailleurs, elle était interdite depuis qu'un élève inconscient du danger s'y était fait agressé par un ours.

Lily était devenu une élève à part entière désormais. Elle suivait les cours enseignés par les professeurs comme une étudiante normale. Les autres étudiants la considéraient comme une héroïne. Ils étaient tous au courant de son combat contre la mort et la regardaient avec respect. Mais ils étaient tous tenus au secret. Sa "resurection" devait rester secrète. Mais de toute manière, où le peu d'élève de cette école pourraient-ils aller raconter ça? Ils étaient tous orphelins, d'aprés Emilie, et vivaient dans le château 24h/24, 365 jours par ans! Il y avait bien des sorties à Prés-au-Lard, un petit village en dehors de l'établissement mais jamais aucun étudiant n'avait tenté de raconter son histoire. Ils respectaient son secret. Ils étaient réellement dignes de confiance.

Un soir, prés un entraînement difficile avec Ange, elle était retournée à l'infirmerie pour se reposer. Emilie et Cassandre ne s'étaient pas présentés pour l'aider, contrairement à leur habitude. Mais elles avaient prévenu de leur abscence, avouant avec sincérité avoir quelque chose de plus important à faire. Lily avait été trés véxée mais ne l'avait pas laissé paraître. Elle se demandait pourtant ce qui avait pu tant accaparer l'attention de ses deux amies et si elles avaient fin par se lasser. Se lasser de l'aider, se lasser de persévérer pour peut-être rien, se lasser d'elle tout simplement.

Mais au moins, elle n'était pas seule. Le professeur Dumbledore continuait de venir la voir chaque soir pour lui faire la conversation et ça lui changeait les idées. Ils pouvaient parler de tout ensemble, même si elle faisait plus l'écouter que participer. Elle faisait quand même de gros efforts pour lui répondre par de simples mots. Ils parlaient des cours, de ses entraînements, de la vie au dehors, de la pluie et du beau temps, et même des médicaments infectes que lui donnait l'infirmière. Bref de tout! De tout sauf du sujet qui l'intéressait réellement. Un sujet qui la touchait vraiment, quelque chose qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de savoir. Mais ce soir, elle était décidée à en parler; le problème c'est qu'elle ne savait absolument pas comment elle allait mener le sujer de la discussion dessus.

Elle réfléchissait à cette question en écoutant d'une oreille distraite une anecdote que son directeur lui racontait. Il était question de ses 15 ans et d'un cheval fou. Elle n'avait pas tout saisit, trop concentré sur ses questions. Cependant, Dumbledore dut remarquer son air distant car il lui demanda.

" Quelque chose vous tracasse, Miss Evans ? Vous semblez pensive !"

La jeune fille sursauta. Elle avait dû s'éloigner de la réalité depuis un petit moment déjà. Elle posa sans regard dans les yeux bleus malicieux du vieil homme. Il lui souriait et Lily sentit immédiatement qu'elle pouvait se confier, qu'elle pouvait être directe parce qu'il comprendrait. Albus Dumbledore avait le don de créer un fort lien de confiance avec ses élèves. De toute manière, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

" Heu... Je me... je me deman... demander où... ce qu'il... ce qu'il adve...adve... adv..."

" Advenait !" dit Dumbledore pour elle.

" Oui... c'est ça ! De mes... de ma fa... famille, pro... fesseur... professeur..."

Le directeur l'observa un instabt mais ne semblait pu la voir. Il semblait dans une intense réflexion.

" Je vais être sincère avec vous, Miss Evans, parce que vous mérité cette sincérité plus que tout ! dit-il finallement. A l'époque de l'accident, nous savons que vous viviez avec vos parents et votre soeur. De votre famille nous ne savons pas grand chose. Je devrais partir du début, vous ne pensez pas?"

Lily acquiessa.

" Bien ! Votre mère, Orthance Williamson, de son nom de jeune fille, est née en 1959 à Londres. C'était une trés bonne élève en classe et elle adorait les animaux. A 17 ans, elle a commencé des études de médecines pour être vétérinaire. Elle a eu une enfance heureuse, entourée de ses parents qui sont morts lorsqu'elle a eu 20 ans, et de sa soeur Elina, qui était de 3 ans son aînée. Votre père, Patrick Evans est né en 1957 à Edimbourgh. Il était fils unique et contrairement à votre mère il était trés turbulent en cours, bien qu'il fut un bon élève. Il aimait faire le clown en cours tout simplement. Il a fait des études d'igénieurie.

Vos parents se sont rencontrés lors d'un échange scolaire. Votre mère avait alors 15 ans, et votre père en avait 17. Ca a immédiatement été le coup de foudre pour eux. Votres mère est tombé enceinte à 18 ans d'une petite fille qu'ils appelèrent par la suite Pétunia et ils se sont mariés la même année. Ca a été dure pour votre mère de continuer ses études avec un enfant à charge mais avec beaucoup de travail elle y est parvenu. Deux ans plus tard, elle mettait au monde son deuxième enfant, une deuxième petite fille: vous."

Lily sourit.

" Et vous... vous dîtes que vous... vous ne sav... savez... pas grand... grand chose... sur eux ?"

Dumbledore répondit à son sourire et lui expliqua qu'ils auraient pu avoir beaucoup mieux mais que malheureusement ils n'avaient rien.

" Et où... où sont-ils mainte... maintenant ?"

" Hélas ! La question que vous me posez est sans réponse, Miss. Aprés votre mort, ils ont disparus sans laisser de trace. Ils ont déménagés sans prévenir personne. Sûrement pour oublier ! C'est toujours dure de perdre son enfant. La loi de la Nature veut que les parents partent en premier."

La malade baissa la tête, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

" Et ma... ma soeur ?"

Le directeur soupira.

" Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de vous dire ça mais... je vous ai promis d'être sincère. Ca n'a jamais été le grand amour entre vous et votre soeur. Elle vous rabaissait sans cesse, se moquant de vous à longueur de journée. A l'époque de votre suicide... elle avait douze ans et était scolarisé à l'institut Notre Dame, à Manchester où vous habitiez tous ensembles. Maintenant, elle doit en avoir 18 ans."

Lily réfléchissait. Elle venait de se poser une question essentielle.

" Vous croyez que... que c'est pour... pour ça que... que je... que j'ai..."

" Nous y avons pensé, pendant un temps. C'est tout à fait probable, Miss. Mais... cela ne serait pas suffisant. Non, il devait y avoir autre chose. Et puis, d'aprés nos sources, vous aviez confiance en la vie donc il a du se produire un évènement grave mais nous ne savons pas lequel."

" Mais... et moi ?"

" Oh vous ! Vous étiez une petite fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. C'est la gardienne des chambres des filles qui vous a trouvé... morte. J'ai envoyé les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick pour l'interroger. Et comme beaucoup, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était encore sous le choc la pauvre ! Elle nous a avoué vous connaître depuis deux ans et que jamais elle n'aurait suspecté qu'une fille aussi pleine d'entrain que vous auriez pu commettre un tel acte. Nous aurions voulu interroger vos camarades de classes mais nous n'avions malheureusement pas l'autorisation de le faire."

Il y eut un grand silence qu'aucun bruit ne vint troubler. Dumbledore s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole lorsque...

" LILLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !"

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Emilie et Cassandre, visiblement trés heureuses. Emilie était en tête et c'était elle qui avait crié. Cassandre quant à ellle semblait cacher quelque chose dans son dos.

" Lily ! On a un super truc pour t..."

La blonde se tut en voyant le directeur prés de son amie.

" Oh, euh... excusez-nous, professeur ! s'excusa Emilie. On dérange peut-être ?"

" On ne savait pas que vous étiez là." renchérit Cassandre.

Le vieil homme leur sourit pour les rassurer mais au même moment, une infimirmière scandalisée sortit en trombe de son bureau.

" Rose, Holmes ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend d'hurler ainsi ? Vous voulez réveiller les morts ou quoi ? Nous sommes dans une infirmerie ici par tous les diables ! Pas dans une salle de concert !"

" Excusez-nous, Mrs Pomfresh !" s'excusa de nouveau Emilie en lui souriant légèrement.

" Oui ! On s'est légèrement laissée entraîner par notre enthousiasme !" ajouta Cassandre.

" Légèrement ? Légèrement ? VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI ?" s'emporta la vielle femme.

" Vous savez Mrs Pomfresh, nous sommes dans une infirmerie. Il ne faut pas crier !" la réprimanda Emilie.

Lily rit en voyant la mine déconfite de l'infirmière qui venait d'être prise dans son propre piège.

" Prise dans vos propres filets, Pompom !" plaisanta Dumbledore.

Cette dernière grogna de mécontentement.

" On peut rester s'il vous plaît Mrs Pomfresh ?" demanda Cassandre.

" Vous rigolez, j'espère ? Aprés l'entrer fracassante que vous venez de faire ? Jamais de la vie mesdemoiselles !"

" Allez, s'il vous plaît ! On ne le refera plus, promis ! On était heureuse parce qu'on a enfin réussit à trouver la surprise adéquate pour Lily."

" Non ! De toute façon, l'heure des visites est passée!"

" Allez ! S'il vous plaît !"

Cette fois c'était les deux filles qui s'y étaient mises pour la supplier en lui faisant les yeux doux. Emilie avait même les larmes aux yeux: c'était une trés bonne commédienne.

" Allez, Pompom ! Une bonne action! s'en mêla Dumbledore. C'est Noël !"

" Non ! Noël c'est dans deux semaines !"

Des larmes coulaient à présents sur les joues de la blonde.

" Vous voyez, elle pleure maintenant à cause de vous !" la gronda Cassandre.

" Quoi ? Mais je..."

" Ce n'est pas malin pour une infirmière Pompom !"

" Vous faites pleu... pleurer ma... ma pauvre 'Mi... 'Milie !" s'y mis Lily.

"Mais... Bon, bon, d'accord ! Ca va, j'ai compris ! A quatre contre une, j'ai compris ! J'abandonne ! Mais vous me vaudrez ça, Albus ! Pas plus de 10 minutes mesdemoiselles!"

Pomfresh retourna à son bureau tandis que Emilie et Cassandre se frappaient la main en signe de victoire. Dumbledore émit un petit rire et se leva.

" Bon, je vous laisse toutes les trois ! dit-il. Mais n'oubliez pas ! Pas plus de dix minutes !"

" Oui, professeur ! Merci !"

" Mais de rien, mesdemoiselles ! C'était avec grand plaisir ! Bonne nuit !"

" Bonne nuit !"

Et il sortit à son tour. Les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent du lit de la malade et lui sourirent. Lily, elle, les bouda tout simplement.

" Lily ? Pourquoi tu boudes ?" demanda Cassandre.

" Tu nous en veux pour tout à l'heure, c'est ça ? Tu nous en veux de ne pas être venues ?"

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

" Allez, arrêtes de faire la tête, s'il te plaît ! C'était pour la bonne cause tu sais."

Lily les ignora.

" Bon, d'accord ! Si c'est comme ça, t'auras pas ta surprise !"

L'effet fut immédiat puisqu'elle tourna la tête vers elle avec un grand sourire.

" Non, non, n'insiste pas ! Fais la tête si c'est ce que tu veux !"

" Oui ! On donnera ta surprise au premier venu ! Je sais pas ce qu'il en fera mais bon..."

Lily fit des yeux de chien battu.

" T'as vu ça, 'Milie ! On doit marcher au chantage ! C'est trop drôle !"

Les trois amies éclatèrent de rire.

" Bon... alors, je vais l... l'avoir ma... ma surprise ?"

" C'est à voir ! l'embêta Emilie. Tu as été sage cette année ? Et toutes les année d'avant ?"

" Ben... je crois... Je ne sais... pas vrai... vraiment... je dormais!"

" Comme la belle au bois dormant !"

" Sauf que c'e... c'est pas un prince... qui m'a... m'a réveillée... Bon... et ma sur... surprise alors ?"

" TADAM !"

Cassandre brandit devant elle un petit paquet envellopé de papier craft. Il avait une légère forme ovale avec une sorte de poignée pour le tenir.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Ben ouvre le, bêta pour savoir !" lui lança Emilie.

Lily ne se le fit pas répéter et déchira le papier craft qui glissa au sol, laissant apparaître dans ses mains un... miroir. Un petit miroir d'une 50aine de centimètres de hauteur, avec un bord en fer forgé et un lys en guise de poignée . Il était magnifique.

" Il te plaît ?" la questionna Cassandre.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Lily acquiessa.

" On a été le chercher tout à l'heure à Pré-au-Lard, précisa Emilie. C'est pour ça qy'on est pas venu t'aider. Tu nous en veux pas trop, dis ?"

Elle hocha la tête.

" Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te regarder ?" la pressa Cassandre.

" On est avec toi, Lils !" Elles s'assirent de part et d'autre de la jeune fille.

" Tu es prête ?"

Lily avait les mains tremblantes. Depuis trois mois... Trois qu'elle s'était réveilleée et qu'elle voulait voir son visage. Et enfin... Maintenant... Grâce à Emilie et Cassandre... Lentement, trés lentement, elle retourna le miroir pour faire face à son reflet. Et là, c'était... magique.

Face à elle se trouvait une jeune fille à la peau crémeuse, des cheveux roux flamboyants tombant en cascade dans son cou, de multiples tâche de rousseurs, des dents blanches comme neige, un petit nez, et des yeux... Ses yeux étaient ce qu'elle préférait dans son apparence. Ils étaient verts. Deux amandes couleur émeraude qui brillaient d'une joie intense à ce moment là.

" Tu es magnifique !" lui souffla Emilie.

" Une belle petite fleur rousse !"

Lily rougit sous le compliment. C'était étrange de se voir ainsi pour la première fois et de voir tous les sentiments et toutes les réactions se retransmettre juste en face d'elle, en direct. C'était tellement beau qu'elle se mit à pleurer.

" Ma Lils ? s'étonna Emilie. Pleure pas !"

Elle la pris dans ses bras et berca doucement tandis que Cassandre en faisait autant.

" Merci !" sanglota-t-elle.

" Tu n'as pas à le faire, Lils ! lui chuchota Cassandre. On a fait ça parce qu'on t'aime trop Alors, maintenant, arrête de pleurer parce que tu me fais pleurer aussi !"

Lily regarda son amie et vit que en effet elle pleurait. Elle sourit à cette vision.

" Vous êtes trop sentimentalistes si vous voulez mon avis !" plaisanta Emilie.

Cette remarque lui valut une baffe derrière la tête des deux " sentimentalistes".

Les mois s'écoulaient paisibles. Lily progressait de plus en plus. Elle avait complètement retrouvé l'usage de sa voix et de ses jambes. Plus besoin ni de canne, ni de traducteur. Elle avait enfin quitté l'infirmerie pour l'ambiance moins morose de celle de sa propre chambre qui avait été meublée à son goût. Elle avait pris comme option le combat à mains nues enseigné par le professeur Salem. Elle continuait de suivre les cours, tous sans exception. Cassandre et Emilie étaient toujours avec elle, elles ne se quittaient jamais. Tout allait pour le mieux. Un an ! Un an s'était écoulé et elle continuait de s'entraîner dur, surtout en combat avec Ange qui lui donnait des cours particuliers en plus parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé. Un an ! C'était déjà long pour elle qui ne se rappelait pas de ses précédentes années. Un an qu'elle s'entraînait dur avec Ange pour une raison bien précise qu'elle avait cependant gardé secrète. Un an qu'elle avait fait ce choix ! Un an que tout était clair - si on pouvait appeler ça clair - dans sa tête. Un an que tout avait commencé à se jouer.

Elle se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui l'observait par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Son regard était fixe et neutre. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne son choix et qu'il comprenne qu'il était irrémédiable.

" Que puis-je pour toi, Lily ?"

" Je suis prête !"

_**Fin du chapitre 3.**_

Et voilà, vous l'attendiez et ben le voilà. Je sais qu'il a été long à venir comme son prédécesseur et j'en suis désolée mais j'ai réellement beaucoup de mal avec cette fiction. Quoi qu'il en soit, la suite devarait arriver plus vite puisqu'elle est déjà écrite. Je vous fait de gros kissous à tous en vous remerciant de me lire et de me reviewver, ça fait toujours plaisir. Kissous et Reviews please XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: les personnages de Harry Potter ne m' appartiennent pas, ils sont le fruit de l' imagination d' un écrivain sensationnel; alors mesdemoiselles messieurs, je vous prie d' applaudir bien fort madame Joanne Kathleen Rowling! Lol! En tout cas vous l'aurez compris, la plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux qui lisent ma fic "_Le secret de Lilly Evans_" reconnaîtront certains personnages que mon cerveau a lui même, avec l' aide de mon amie Patpat, inventé avec toutes leurs caractéristiques.

Note: Cette fic est tirée d' un rêve étrange que j' avais fait avec notre survivant national mais, aprés maintes réflexions, j' ai décidée de l' adapter avec Lily et James et toute la bande des Maraudeurs bien sûr, même si j' ai Peter Pettigrow en horreur. Elle se déroulera dans un Univers Alternatif, sans magie mais où vous pourrez tout de même retrouver le plus magnifique des châteaux et tous vos personnages de Harry Potter favoris bien entendu. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir par vous même... Souvenirs perdus.

Résumé: Lorsqu' elle se réveille dans une infirmerie, elle ne sait plus ni qui elle est, ni où elle se trouve, ni comment elle est arrivée là. Mais quand son sauveur lui avoue la sinistre vérité, Lilly mettra tout en oeuvre pour en connaître les raisons.

**RARS:**

**SusyBones: **Tu m'as demandé de le poster rapidement alors c'est chose faite. Du moins je pense, j'espère... C'est assez rapide ? Lol ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la scène où Lily découvre son visage, qui elle est à travers une simple image. Ca faisait un moment que je voulais le mettre mais finallement je me suis tâtée pour ce chapitre. C'est une découverte de soi et je trouve que c'est important. On a besoin de savoir qui on est. Même si le périple de Lily pour connaître ses origines est bien loin d'être terminé. Bon, je ne te laisse pas attendre plus longtemps, je suis sûre que tu attends la suite avec impatience. Alors, bonne lecture. Kissous XXX

**moimoiremoi:** Trop tard pour Lily. J'ai pris l'habitude de l'écrire avec un seul L maintenant. Lol ! La rencontre avec Jamesie ? Pour le prochain chapitre, promis. D'ailleurs je sais exactement comment ça va se passer: le lieu, quand, comment, leur conversation... Que de choses intéressantes dans le prochain chapitre, non ? Merci pour la review et bon chapitre. Kissous XXX

**Bloody-Angel-Me: **Ben... C'est un peu normal que tu veux savoir pourquoi elle s'est suicidée, c'est le but de l'histoire. Lol ! Pourquoi? Comment ? Tel est la question ! Désolée de te faire languir comme ça mais... si ça peut te rassurer j'ai déjà tout mis en place pour l'histoire donc tu le sauras assez rapidement - plus tôt que tu ne le penses, en fait. Je ne t'en dit pas plus pour le moment et te laisse avec le chapitre 4. Bonne lecture, kissous XXX

**Emaya**: C'est vrai que je préfère garder les personnages que j'ai créé. Et puis comme ça les lecteurs ont beaucoup plus de faciliter à s'y attacher. Ils ont l'habitude de "fréquenter" les persos et ils finissent par les connaître. Un peu comme dans les livres de Joanne. Merci pour la review. Kissous XXX

**Chapitre 4,**

Le départ,

Un an plus tard.

" Je suis prête !"

" Prête à quoi ?" demanda le directeur avec curiosité mais gardant tout son sèrieux.

" Je veux connaître la vérité, je dois savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé !"

" Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera ?"

" Peut-être... la paix ? Depuis le début je me pose des questions. Qui je suis réellement ? D'où je viens ? Et où est ma famille ? Que de questions sans réponses... Je veux savoir ! J'ai le **droit **de savoir ! Et puis... un jour, une personne que je respecte beaucoup m'a dit _La vérité est toujours bonne à savoir: pour apprendre, pour avancer, pour progresser."_

Dumbledore sourit à ces paroles qu'il savait avoir prononcées une année plus tôt.

" Je suppose que je ne peux rien faire ou dire pour vous en dissuader !"

" En effet !"

" Bien ! Et où comptez-vous aller, Miss ?"

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Lily se laissa imprégner par la chaleur du vent qui entrait dans la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle respirait lentement et avait fermé les yeux pour mieux comprendre les émotions qui la submergeaient. Où allait-elle aller en effet ? Un peu partout ! Mais elle avait un but précis... Elle rouvris les yeux.

" Là où tout à commencer !" répondit-elle simplement.

" Es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu souhaites réellement ? Une fois parti, il sera trop tard. Je ne veux t'empêcher de partir, je veux juste m'assurer que tu as bien réfléchi à tout. Et puis, tu finiras par atteindre le point de non retour..."

" La vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à entendre; mais elle est toujours bonne à savoir."

Le vieil homme sourit.

" Tu es une excellente élève, Lily ! Tu emmagasines tout ce que l'on te dit. Mais si j'avais su qu'un jour tu t'en servirais contre moi... crois-moi, j'aurais gardé mes sages paroles pour moi !"

Elle eut un petit rire.

" Quand comptes-tu partir ?"

" Le plus tôt sera le mieux."

" Qu'entends-tu par là ?"

" Demain, au levé du soleil ! Je ferais mes adieux au château ce soir."

" Et qu'en est-il de Miss Rose et Miss Holmes ?"

La rouquine baissa la tête, les yeux emplis de tristesse.

" Le voilà le problème ! Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de leur dire... et d'un côté, j'ai peur de le faire. Je ne veux pas les quitter mais... je dois partir ! Je sais qu'elles comprendront ! Elles m'ont bien comprises, moi... Ou... Ou peut-être que... au contraire, je ne devrais rien leur dire ?"

" Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution, Lily. Tu te dois d'être honnête avec elles ! Je ne te forcerais pas à dire adieux à tout le monde dans le château si tu ne le veut pas... si tu as peur de leur dire au revoir... Mais tu ne peux pas cacher la vérité à tes amies ! Tu la leur cache depuis suffisament longtemps !"

" Vous avez raison, professeur. Je vais leur parler. Mais... je ne saurais pas comment m'y prendre..."

" Je vous fais entièrement confiance pour cela, Miss !"

" Merci, professeur ! Merci pour tout ! Merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi ! Merci de vous être occupé de moi ! Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été facile... j'ai baissé les bras plus d'une fois... Mais vous m'avez toujours soutenue, vous et tous les autres enseignants. Merci sincèrement du fond du coeur !"

" Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Lily. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Mais..."

Dumbledore se leva et avança vers la sortie.

" Viens ! Suis-moi ! J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose..."

" Professeur ?"

" Pas de questions, Lily ! Viens !"

La jeune fille lui emboîta donc le pas. Il traversèrent de nombreux couloirs et croisèrent le professeur Ipérite qui la regardait avec un regard pas content, mais alors pas content du tout."

" Qu'as-tu fait à Argon pour qu'il te tue d'un simple regard ?"

" Moi ? Rien !" dit-elle trop innocemment.

" Lily !"

" Heu... ben... j'ai peut-être un peu oublié de lui rendre mon devoir de physique de la semaine dernière ?"

Le directeur éclata de rire.

" Ne t'en fait pas ! Je lui dirais que tu as une bonne excuse pour ne jamais lui rendre !"

" C'est trop gentil à vous, professeur ! Mais..."

Lily se tut. Elle venait de remarquer que Dumbledore la menait vers l'aile est du château. Elle était interdite à tous les étudiants et personne ne savait pour quelles raisons. Pourtant c'était pas faute pour les élèves d'avoir essayé d'en découvrir le secret mais leur tentatives avaient toutes échouées puisqu'elle était grandement surveillée.

" Professeur, est-ce qu'on se dirige bein où je pense que vous pensez aller ?"

" Oui, Lily, tu penses bein !"

" Mais je... Pourquoi ? Je veux dire... Personne n'a le droit d'y pénétrer... alors pourquoi... moi je..."

" Parce que ce que je vais te montrer te concerne au plus haut point, Lily."

Lily n'insista pas, sachant que de toute manière elle serait fixée dans quelques minutes. Mais elle devait admettre qu'elle était trés curieuse de savoir ce que Dumbledore avait à lui montrer.

" Voilà, c'est ici !"

Il venait de s'arrêter devant une grande porte blanche. C'était bien la première fois que Lily voyait une porte de ce genre et de cette couleur à Poudlard. C'était une porte à double battant, une porte en chêne. Mais blanche ? Non, quelque chose clochait.

" Avant que nous continuions notre "découverte" Miss, je tien à vous préciser que vous vous trouvez ici au _Département de recherches scientifiques de Poudlard_. Tout ce que vous verrez dans les pièces qui vont suivre doit rester secret. Personne ne doit savoir !"

Lily secoua positivement la tête. Elle avait comme une boule dans la gorge. Elle croyait savoir ce que Dumbledore allait lui montrer mais elle n'en était pas sûre... Mais... Depuis un an qu'elle se demandait où elle pouvait bien être... Le directeur ouvrit la porte et elle entra à la suite. Elle poussa alors une exclamation se surprise. C'était trés différent de Poudlard alors que, justement, ils étaient encore dans Poudlard. Ils venaient d'entrer dans une pièce gigantesque, bien que cela ne soit pas surprenant pour un château comme Poudlard... Mais cette pièce là était... différente. Entièrement composée de murs à la peinture blanche, des dizaines et des dizaines de portes s'étalant le long de chaque murs, une cinquantaine de personne qui paraissaient à l'ouvrage - ouvrage de quoi, ça Lily n'en savait rien- sans compter ceux qui sortaient par certaines portes...

" C'est..."

" Surprenant ?" proposa le directeur.

" Oui mais... c'est même plus que ça... je... quel est cette endroit, professeur ?"

" Tu ne t'en doute pas ?"

" J'avoue en avoir une petite idée mais... Pourquoi m'emmeneriez-vous ici ?"

" Réfléchis Lily ! N'aurais-je pas une bonne raison de le faire ? N'y a-t-il pas ici quelque chose que tu as le droit de voir ?"

" ... Oui, en effet ! Sans elle, je ne serais plus ici !"

Dumbledore lui sourit et lui fit signe de le suivre.

" Qu'y a-t-il derrière toutes ces portes, professeur ?"

" Oh, bien des choses, Lily ! Bien des choses..."

La jeune fille comprit que d'une manière ou d'une autre elle n'avait aucunement le droit de savoir, d'avoir la réponse à sa question. Aprés tout, elle allait enfin **la** voir, elle n'avait donc pas à se plaindre.

" Et que font tous ces gens ? Je ne les ai jamais vu dans l'enceinte de l'école ! C'est bien la première fois que..."

" C'est le cas, Lily ! Leur travail consiste à aider la recherche, à faire eux même des recherches spécifiques classées confidentielles."

" Confidentielles ? Pourquoi ?"

" Réfléchis ! Que crois-tu qu'il se serait produit si nous avions mis le ministère au courant de **son** existence ?"

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de répondre:

" Il vous l'aurez confisquée ! Et puis ils en aurez fait tout une histoire, ils se seraient attribués tous les mérites, et... tout le monde aurez voulu l'utiliser pour ne jamais mourrir !"

" C'est exactement ce qu'il se serait passé. Les gens ont peur de la mort et si jamais ils venaient à être au courant de l'existence d'une telle création... Ils ne comprennent pas qu'un jour arrive où notre heure est venue. On meurt tous un jour, Lily ! Que l'on soit mandiant ou Empereur ! Mais... et toi ?"

" Et moi quoi ?"

" Que serait-il advenu de toi ?"

" Je... Ils... Vous croyez qu'ils m'auraient utilisés comme bête de foire ?"

" C'est dans la nature humaine, Lily ! On ne peut pas changer ça !"

Ils continuaient d'avancer sur toute la longueur de la pièce. Lily regardait un peu autour d'elle, essayant de percevoir ce que faisaient cetains d'entre eux mais sans succès. Le vieil homme s'arrêta à la toute dernière porte sur leur droite qu'il ouvrit grâce à une petite clé.

" Je suis le seul à pouvoir entrer dans cette partie du laboratoire... lui dit-il. Je suis le seul qui en ait la clé, et le seul qui sache réellement ce qu'il se cache derrière."

Lily déglutit. Ca y était ! Encore quelques instants et elle **la** verrait... Dumbledore verrouilla la porte derrière lui pendant que la rousse observait les alentours. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent était vraiment trés petite. De la taille d'un petit bureau, elle était grise et seul des torches permettaient de l'éclairer. Il y avait également quelques tableaux pour recouvrir les murs et une tapisserie représentant un phoenix sur le mur du fond. Mais sinon, rien ! Elle était vide et il n'y avait pas d'autre porte...

" Heu... professeur..."

" Oui, Lily ?" demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

" Vous êtes sûr qu'on est au bon endroit ?"

" Parfaitement ! Suis-mois !"

Elle ne bougea pourtant pas, regardant éberluée son professeur s'avancer au centre de la pièce.

" Veuillez-vous annoncer !" dit alors une voix sortit de nulle part.

" Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore !"

" Analyse de l'enregistrement vocal ! ... Enregistrement positif ! Quel est le mot de passe ?"

" Barbe à papa !"

" Code correcte ! Bonjour professeur !"

Il y eut un déclic et la tapisserie disparut pour laisser une large entrée à sa place. Lily en ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

" Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit le directeur. Allez, suis-moi ! Reste bien derrière moi !"

Obéissant, elle marcha sur les talons de son directeur et à peine eurent-ils franchis l'entrée que la tapisserie réapparu dans leur dos dans un grand pop faisant sursauter la pauvre Lily. Dumbledore éclata de rire.

" Désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir ! Ca me faisait la même chose au début !"

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

" Pourquoi..." commença-t-elle.

" Pourquoi tant de sécurité ? C'est trés simple ! Tu te doutes de l'importance qu'elle a, n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas laisser courir le risque qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains. L'ordinateur de la pièce précédente n'obéit qu'à ma voix; et pour plus de sécurité je change le mot de passe tous les jours !"

Ils traversèrent un long couloir qui ressemblait plus à un labirynthe qu'autre chose. En effet, c'était un amorcellement de petits couloirs et Lily perdit bientôt le fil.

" C'est vraiment bien protégé, dites-moi !" souffla-t-elle alors qu'ils empruntaient ce qui devait être le 20ème couloir.

" Hmhm... Oui, vous avez raison ! Nous redoublons de prudence !"

" C'est pas un peu exagéré quand même !"

" Vous trouvez ? Non, je ne pense pas..."

" Les fondateurs étaient de vrais craques pour construire un tel labirynthe dans un château qui y ressemblait déjà !"

" Chaque fondateur a ajouté sa petite touche personnelle, Miss !"

" C'est censé me rassurer ?"

" Je ne crois pas."

" Génial !"

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut une éternité, ils sortirent enfin du dédal pour déboucher sur un escalier en colimaçon.

" Vous êtes prêtes, Miss ?"

" Hein ? Bien sûr ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais à m'inquiéter ! Ce n'est qu'un escalier aprés tout !"

Mais elle fut prise d'un doute terrible.

" N'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle pour plus de sûreté.

" Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, Miss. Ceci est beaucoup plus qu'un simple escalier."

" Et... c'est quoi ?"

" Vous verrez bien."

Et il descendit les marches. Elle resta là un instant, l'observant descendre, se demandant si elle voulait le suivre ou non.

" Lily !"

Elle soupira. De touta façon, c'était pas comme si elle avait le choix.

" J'arrive !"

Et elle rejoignit le vieux fou qui lui servait à la fois de directeur, de conseiller, et de guide. Et à bien y réfléchir, c'était ça le pire dans l'affaire. Elle ne voyait pas ce que cet escalier avait d'étrange... jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que cela faisait au moins dix minutes qu'ils l'avaient emprunté.

" Il y a encore beaucoup de marches comme ça ?" finit-elle par demander.

" Je crois bien, oui !"

" C'est à dire ?"

" Eh bien... j'ai compté et nous avons descendu exactement 211 marches. Il nous reste donc 789 marches."

Lily crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

" Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?"

" J'ai bien peur que non, Miss."

" Mais... Il n'avaient rien d'autre de plus intéressant à faire les fondateurs que de construire un escalier sans fin ?"

" Ne vous plaignez pas, Miss ! Le pire reste encore pour le retour !"

" Le retour ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au retour ?"

Dumbledore lui fit un grand sourire angélique.

" Il va falloir tout remonter !"

Elle loupa une marche et se rattrapa au vieil homme.

**Un peu plus tard**

" 588, 589, 590, 591, 592, 593..."

" Vous en faites une drôle de tête, Miss !"

" Je me demande ce que nous réserve la suite !" répondit-elle d'une voix morne.

" Oh, vous ne serez pas déçut, croyez-moi !"

" C'est justement ce qui me fait peur !"

" Allons, courage, Miss !"

" ... Hein ? Aaaarrrggghhhh, ah non ! J'ai perdu le compte."

**43 minutes plus tard**

" Eh bien on y est ! Vous voyez, Miss ! Il ne fallait pas désespérer !"

" Il ne fallait pas désespérer ? Et maintenant, c'est quoi la suite des évènements ?"

" C'est ça !"

Il venaient de tourner le coin d'un petit couloir et venaient de déboucher sur un lac à la surface lisse et noire.

" J'arrive pas à le croire ! Un lac à des profondeurs sous la terre... C'est incroyable ! Je suis sûre que si je racontais notre voyage personne ne me croierait !"

" Voyage ? Le terme est un peu fort, Miss !"

Elle le regarda sceptique.

" Ah bon ? Et vous appelez ça comment, vous ?"

" Heu... Une petite randonnée ?"

" Ouais, ben moi je trouve que c'est le mot "petit" qui n'est pas à sa place ! Bon... Et ce lac ?"

" Ah oui, le lac... Il faut le traverser !"

" Et comment on fait ?"

" Je propose la nage !"

" Je vous demande pardon ?"

" Pourquoi ?"

" Pourquoi quoi ?"

" Pourquoi me demander pardon ?"

" Vous vous fichez de moi, c'est ça ?"

Il lui sourit d'avantage, lui prouvant qu'il se fichait bel et bien d'elle.

" Bon, allons-y !"

Il la traîna jusque sous une cavité et là, miracle, elle constata qu'une petite barque les attendait.

" Allez, montez Miss ! Plus vite nous y seront et plus vites nous serons rentrés !"

Elle monta dans la peite barque tandis que son directeur la poussait pour la mettre sur l'eau.

" Attendez professeur, je vais le faire !"

Elle se leva et fit signe au vieil homme de prendre place là où elle se trouvait juste avant.

" Merci Lily ! Je commence sérieusement à me faire vieux."

" Mais non, ne dites pas ça ! Vous n'êtes plus de la toute première jeunesse il est vrai mais je n'ai jamais vu une personne si âgée en aussi bonne santé que vous !"

" C'est trés gentil de votre part de me dire ça Miss mais peut-être est-ce un peu normal ! Vous ne vous souvenez plus des autres personnes de mon âge que vous avez rencontré !"

Elle rougit sur le coup et monta dans la barque alors qu'elle commençait doucement à glisser sur la surface lisse du lac.

" Tenez Miss ! lui dit soudain le vieil homme en lui tendant un long morceau de bois. Il faut ramer maintenant."

" c'est pas vrai... j'aurais mieux fait de refuser de vous suivre !"

" Oui mais vous vouliez la voir !"

Et ils ramèrent pendant une dizaines de minutes. Une fois parvenus de l'autre côté, ils montérent une seconde volée de marches. Mais heureusement pour elle, ça ne dura pas plus de 3 minutes.

" Et maintenant ? Il nous reste quoi ?" finit-elle par demandé.

" Eh bien... Nous avons passé le labirynthe de Salazar Serpentard, l'escalier de Godric Gryffondor, le lac d'Helga Poufsouffle... Il ne nous reste donc que la clé de Rowena Serdaigle."

" La clé ?"

" C'est exact, la clé !"

Il débouchèrent dans une grande salle, remplie d'étagères toutes plus hautes les une que les autres, sur lesquelles étaient posé des centaines et des centaines de clé.

" Dites-moi que je rêve et que je vais me réveiller ! gémit-elle. On ne va pas chercher cette clé... la dedans, n'est-ce pas ?"

" Vous avez de la chance Miss ! Il se trouve que comme j'ai l'habitude de venir ici assez souvent, j'ai gardé la clé sur moi !"

Elle sourit.

" Laissez-moi deviner... Comme ça si quelqu'un arrive jusqu'ici il pourra chercher la clé autant qu'il veut mais en vain, c'est ça ?"

" Vous avez tout à fait raison Miss !"

Ils traversèrent la salle jusqu'à la porte du fond.

" Entrons !"

La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière s'alluma automatiquement dans la pièce suivante. Lily avança de quelques pas et se figea soudainement à l'entrée. Elle était là ! Juste devant ses yeux... Ni trop grande, ni trop petite... La Soul Blade ! En station debout, elle était entourée d'une vive lumière verte qui semblait la protéger des intrus. Toute blanche avec un grand hublot qui permettait de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intèrieur: c'est à dire un liquide bleu turquoise qui resemblait à de l'eau et qui, pourtant, n'en était sûrement pas. Elle savait que c'était grâce à ce hublot qu'on avait pu surveiller toutes ses réactions alors qu'elle venait seulement d'arriver dans le collège 7 ans plus tôt.

" Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous Miss ?"

" Elle est... magnifique !"

Elle s'approcha de la machine et l'observa de plus prés.

" Professeur ?"

" Oui ?"

" Qu... est-ce qu'elle a servi... encore... une nouvelle fois... je veux dire... aprés..."

" Non Miss ! Vous êtes la dernière personne sur laquelle nous l'avons expérimentée."

" Ha... d'accord... Et... est-ce que vous... vous contez l'utiliser de... de nouveau ? Pour quelqu'un d'autre ou..."

" Je crains que non ! Nous avons assez joué avec la vie des gens... Nous n'avions déjà pas le droit de jouer avec la votre et j'ai... j'ai laissé mon désir impétueux prendre le dessus sur la réflexion. Pour être franc avec vous, je pensais que vous nous en voudriez d'avoir jouer ainsi avec votre vie mais... jamais vous n'avez fait de reproche... Jamais, aucun..."

Lily ne répondit pas à cette remarque. Il était vrai qu'à un moment, au début, peu de temps aprés son réveil, une froide colère l'avait envahit pour les raisons que venait de lui citer Dumbledore. Mais avec le temps et plus de recule, elle avait appris à vivre avec ça en se disant qu'on lui offrait une seconde chance. Une chance de vivre une vie comme tout le monde, une chance de vivre avec des gens qu'elle aimerait... Une chance de vivre, tout simplement.

Cela devait bien faire la 4ème fois qu'elle faisait le tour du parc aujourd'hui. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment annocer son départ à Emilie et Cassandre. Pourtant elle y avait réfléchi une bonne partie de la journée... Mais c'était tellement compliqué ! Elle n'avait pas envie de les quitter. Elles étaient tout de même ses meilleures amie... Elles avaint toujours étaient là pour elle depuis son réveil... Elle les aimaient comme des soeurs... Et pourtant elle devait partir ! C'était devenu une obligation pour elle. La vérité l'obsédait, elle voulait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

Elle soupira et s'assis au bord du lac. Des jeunes filles jouaient dans l'eau, s'éclaboussant comme des gamines. Un groupe de garçon faisait une partie de foot plus loin. D'autres parlaient dans leur coin. Un autre, seul, lisait son bouquin sous un hêtre. Un couple se promenait main dans la main prés de la forêt. Des cris retentissaient dans le château synonyme d'une lutte entre le concierge et certains élèves. Tout Poudlard était devenu son univers. C'était sa maison, son chez elle. Les étudiants étaient ses cousins et ses cousines. Les professeurs étaient les adultes de la famille: McGonagall était la mère protectrice mais gronchon, Ipérite l'oncle râleur, Flitwick l'oncle rigolo, Ange la grande soeur qui les couvraient quand ils faisaient des bêtises, Hagrid le grand frère qui jouait aussi le rôle de gardien, Chourave la tante fofolle, Bibine la tante sportive, Pomfresh la tante avec armoire à pharmacie intégrée. Et Dumbledore... Dumbledore était tout pour elle. A la fois le père protecteur, le grand père gâteux, l'oncle sage... le tout avec un fond de moralité à chaque fois. Poudlard était donc son chez elle et tous ses habitants représentaient sa famille.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

" Mais où est-ce que tu étais passée ? lui demanda Emilie en venant se positionner devant elle. On t'a cherché partout avec Cassandre !"

" Depuis ce matin, Lils ! précisa ladite Cassandre en entrant à son tour dans son champ de vision. On est venu te chercher dans ta chambre mais tu étais déjà parti ! Et comble de malheur personne ne semblait t'avoir vu !"

" On a arrêté tous ceux qu'on croisait mais il n'y avait rien à faire !"

Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent à ses côtés tandis qu'elle souriait. Elles s'étaient inquiétées pour elle. C'était vraiment adorable.

" J'étais avec Dumbledore !" leur répondit-elle.

" Quoi ? Toute la journée ?"

" Ben ouais ! J'ai été le voir à son bureau ce matin puis il a tenu à montrer quelque chose - d'ailleurs le chemin à été long et semé d'embûches- aprés on est retourné à son bureau où on a discuté une bonne partie de l'aprés-midi et il m'a offer de quoi manger ! Je ne pouvais pas refuser non plus !"

" Mais tu aurais pu nous mettre au courrant Lils ! On s'est fait un sang d'encre !"

" Désolée ! Ca ne se reproduira plus, promis !"

" Ouais, j'espère bien ! dit la blonde. On tiens trop à toi ! Sans toi je ne sais pas ce qu'on deviendrait... surtout moi !"

" Désolée 'Milie !"

" Allez ça va ma Lils ! Dis-nous plutôt de quoi vous avez parlé avec le vieux fou !"

" Oh... Un peu de tout ! Mais il m'a beaucoup parlé de l'époque où il était lui-même élève ici."

" Il m'étonnera toujours !" rit la brune.

Les trois amies rirent de bon coeur jusqu'à ce qu'Emilie pose LA question qu'elle voulait éviter

" Et toi ? pourquoi tu as été voir Dumbledore ?"

Lily sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Elle y était ! Elle allait devoir annoncer son départ et elle se sentait vraiment mal.

" Euh... je... je voulais lui... lui parler de..."

Elle se tut un instant puis se releva pour faire face à ses amies.

" Lily ? Qu'est-ce que... ?"

Les deux filles la regardaient étonnées et un peu inquiète.

" Je dois vous dire quelque chose ! Mais j'aimerais que vous ne m'interrompiez pas pendant que je parle ! Ca fait plusieurs semaines déjà que j'y songe... Je sais que vous allez m'en vouloir de ne pas vous avoir mises au courrant plus tôt mais j'avoue avoir eu peur de votre réaction. Mais en fait... je ne fais que retarder le moment crucial. C'est Dumbledore qui m'a conseillé de vous en parler... Ce que je veux dire c'est que... ce matin je suis allé voir le directeur dans son bureau pour lui faire part d'une décision importante que j'ai prise. Depuis mon réveil ici... je me pose pas mal de questions. D'où je viens ? Qui je suis ? Où est ma famille ? Que m'est-il arrivé ? J'ai besoin de réponses à mes questions, de connaître la vérité... Comme me l'a dit Dumbledore quand il m'a raconté ce qu'il m'était arrivé: On a tous de besoin de connaître son passé pour pouvoir construire son futur dessus..."

" Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de nous dire ?" l'interrogea Cassandre visiblement trés inquiète.

La rousse l'observa un instant avant de s'arrêter sur Emilie. Elle avit la tête baissée et regardait par terre. Et elle tremblait ! La blonde releva brusquement la tête et lui lança un regard de pur colère. Elle avit déjà compris où elle voulait en venir. Elle se releva et fit face à sa meilleure amie.

" T'as pas compris Cassandre ?"

Son ton était froid et peu coutumié à la jeune fille.

" Qu.."

" Elle veut partir ! Elle veut s'en aller ! Et apparemment elle nous préveins au dernier moment ! Je me trompe Lily ?"

" Lily..."

" Demain !"

" Demain quoi ?"

" Tu pars demain ?"

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

" Oui... Au lever du soleil..."

Cassandre tirait une tête horrifiée et avait déjà les larmes aux yeux mais Emilie... PAF ! Sa main était partie toute seule et s'était abattue dans un grand paf sonore sur la joue de l'ancienne malade. Cette dernière ne bougeait pas. Aprés tout, elle l'avait méritée. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elles à cause de la giffle que lui avait donnée la blonde.

" 'Mi... 'Milie..." bégailla Cassandre.

" Tu comptais nous le dire un jour où s'est juste parce que je t'ai posé la question ? demanda celle-ci avec hargne. On ne comptes surement pas assez à tes yeux pour que tu nous fasse part d'une telle décission !"

" Non ! C'est... c'est pas ça... 'Milie !"

" Ou bien tu ne nous fait pas assez confiance ! Comment Lily ? Je croyais qu'on était tes meilleures amies... ?"

" Mais... vous êtes..."

" Non Lils ! Ne me dit pas que c'est le cas ! Parce que si c'était le cas, tu nous en aurait parlé !"

A présent des larmes coulaient le long des joues de la jeune fille qui continuait quand même de disputer la rouquine.

" 'Milie... Pleure pas... S'il te plaît !"

" Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire ! Tu n'as déjà pas été capable de nous dire la vérité... Alors garde tes conseilles pour toi ! On t'aurait comprise Lils ! On t'aurait laissée partir... avec beaucoup de mal c'est vrai mais on t'aurait comprise ! Et maintenant... tu nous dis ça comme ça en croyant qu'on va te sauter dans les bras !"

" 'Milie..."

" Taits-toi !"

Tout le monde les regardaient étonnés. Les deux plus grandes maies de l'histoire de Poudlard, celles-là même qui se considéraient comme des soeurs étaient pour la première fois de leur vie en train de se disputer. Et pas une petite querelle...

" Tu sais quoi Lily ? Va t'en ! Tu veux partir alors part ! De toute façon personne ne te retient ! Tu n'as aucune considération pour personne alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on te retiendrait !"

Et sur cette dernière phrase, Emilie tourna les talons et parti d'un pas rageur vers le château. Lily, elle, n'avait toujours pas bougé et regardé son amie - sa meilleure amie qui plus est- s'éloigner. Cassandre s'était relevée et semblait hésiter: rester avec la rousse ou courrir aprés la seconde ?

" Lils ? Qu'est-ce que... ?"

" Vas-y Cassandre ! Vas la chercher s'il te plaît ! Et... reste avec elle..."

Lily sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ca faisait mal ! Ce que lui avait dit Emilie... mais pourtant elle avait raison ! Elle s'était montré égoïste et elle comprenait qu'elle puisse lui en vouloir autant. La brune, quant à elle, semblait plus enclin à réfléchir et, bien qu'elle soit triste et en colère également, elle ne semblait pas pouvoir s'en prendre à la jeune fille.

" Mais..."

" S'il te plaît !" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

" Je... d'accord..."

Cassandre se retourna et courrut aprés son amie qui avait déjà disparue dans le château. Lily était toujours plantée là, des larmes coulant à présent le long de ses joues.

" Evans..." l'appela une voix.

Elle se retourna vers le groupe d'élèves qui la regardaient avec peine.

" Est-ce que ça va ?" lui demanda une adolescente.

" Tu veux qu'on appel quelqu'un ?"

Elle leur sourit en essuyant ses larmes.

" Non... non, ça va aller..."

" Mais..."

" Ne vous en faites pas ! Je vais bien..."

Il y eut un lourd silence puis...

" C'est vrai que tu t'en vas ?"

Elle secoua positivement la tête.

" Demain ?"

" Oui..."

" Pourquoi ?"

" Euh... je... c'est..."

" T'es pas obligée de nous le dire si tu veux pas..."

" ... mais... on se demande... tu es quand même de la famille..."

" On est pas aussi proche qu'avec Emilie et Cassandre mais..."

" Eh bien... commença-t-elle. Il se trouve que j'aimerais en savoir plus sur moi. J'aimerais savoir qui je suis et pour cela il faut que j'enquête sur mon passé."

" Alors tu t'en vas ?"

Elle fit oui de la tête.

" Et tu reviendras nous voir quand même des fois ?"

" Promis !"

" Tu feras attention à toi ?"

" Et tu écriras ?"

" Tu nous tiendras au courrant de ce que tu auras appris ?"

" T'es comme une soeur pour nous Lily !"

" Oui ! Notre petite soeur à tous ! La dernière née."

" C'est vrai ! Aprés tout on est une famille, hein ?"

Les larmes lui revinrent aux yeux. C'était vrai: elle ne quittait pas seulement Emilie et Cassandre mais le château tout entier. Et tous ces élèves autour d'elle lui montraient à quel point elle était aimée et qu'en réalité, c'était là sa vraie famille.

" Est-ce que tout va bien, Miss ?"

" Oui, ça peut aller..."

Il était 6h58 et elle s'apprêtait à partir. Ils étaient tous là, réunis prés de la grille d'entrée du parc, pour lui dire au revoir: professeurs, élèves, scientifiques... Tous ! Ils s'étaient tous levés exprés pour elle.

" Vous pouvez encore faire demi-tour..."

" Professeur Dumbledore ?"

" Oui ?"

" Ne me tentez pas s'il vous plaît ! J'ai trés envie de rester et Dieu seul le sait mais... je dois partir !"

Le vieil homme soupira.

" Soyez prudente, Miss !"

" Vous vous répétez professeur !"

" Ah oui ?"

" Oui Albus ! Ca fait au moins la 10ème fois que vous le lui dîtes !" dit Minerva McGonagall en levant les yeux au ciel.

" Vous êtes sûre Minerva ?"

" On ne peut plus sûre !"

Le directeur fit mine de réfléchir.

" Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Vous avez raison !"

Toute la troupe éclata de rire.

" Vous perdez la mémoire professeur !" rit un garçon qui était dans la classe de Lily dans le groupe.

" Mr Londubat !" le semona la directrice adjointe.

" Laissez Minerva ! dit Dumbledore. Franck, il est un peu normal d'avoir des trous de mémoires à mon âge."

" Ouais, avouez carrémenet que vous êtes atteint d'Alzeimer !"

" Miss Holmes !"

Lily éclata de rire. Elle avait déjà dit au revoir à tout le monde. Il ne lui restait plus que...

" Tu vas me manquer Lils !"

Cassandre la prit dans ses bras.

" Toi aussi, Cas' !"

" Ca va nous faire tout bizarre sans toi ici maintenant ! On s'était tous habitués à ta présence... Ca va faire vide..."

" Prends soin de toi Cassandre !"

" Hey ! C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça !"

Elles rirent toutes les deux puis Lily se dégagea. Elle constata alors qu'Emilie n'était pas là.

" Emilie n'est pas là ?" demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

Elle aurait aimé lui dire au revoir.

" Non ! Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de venir. Tu sais Lils... elle t'aime plus que tout et..."

" Je sais ! T'en fait pas, je ne lui en veux pas ! Au contraire, je la comprends !"

Elle prit une dernière fois la brune dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers tout le monde.

" Merci pour tout vraiment ! Merci à tous ! leur dit-elle. Vous avez toujours été là pour moi, vous ne m'avez jamais laissée tomber, vous avez été comme une famille pour moi et..."

" Ca y est je pleure !"

La rouquine sourit en voyant le professeur Salem se moucher dans un mouchoir que lui tendait le directeur. A ses côtés Hagid gémissait bruyament et reniflait. Et les élèves pouffaient en les montrant du doigt.

" Allons Hagrid, Ange ! C'est indigne d'un professeur de pleurer ainsi !" les sermona McGonagall.

" Mais c'est trop triste ! Lily... Lily s'en va..."

" Et son discours... Lily, S'il te plaît, évite le discours d'adieu..."

" D'acc...

" Mais ma chère Ange, intervint Dumbledore, ce n'est pas un adieu ! Juste un au revoir ! Lily reviendra j'en suis sûre. N'est-ce pas Lily ?"

" Bien sûr ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter définitivement ma famille d'accueil tout de même !"

" Je t'aime tant ma Lils ! lui dit Cassandre en la reprenant dans ses bras. Ne nous oublie pas !"

" Cas' ! Comment veux-tu que je vous oublie ? Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Et puis... moi aussi je t'aime ! Et promet moi une chose..."

" Laquelle ?"

" Dis à Emilie que... dis-lui que je l'aime elle aussi, d'accord ?"

" Ce sera fait mon capitaine !"

Elles se sourirent. Lily avait une envie folle de pleurer elle aussi mais elle se retenait au possible. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, il fallait qu'elle retienne ses larmes.

" Bon... ben je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller !"

Elle se tourna vers les autres. Pour voir qu'en fait ils pleuraient tous. Même McGonagall qui sermonnait Hagrid et Ange quelques instants plus tôt. Même Ipérite qui n'était pourtant pas un grand sentimentaliste. Et même... Dumbledore.

" Oh non ! Pleurez pas ! Sinon je reste..."

Ses larmes étaient réellement sur le point de couler cette fois. Ils pleuraient tous pour elle, ils pleuraient son départ...

" Hein ? raisonna la voix de Franck Londubat. Vous avez entendu ? Pleurez ! Allez ! Tout le monde pleure ! Si tout le monde pleure elle va rester !"

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

**" Non mais oh ! Je vous ai pas dit de rire mais de pleurer !"**

Lily eut un petit sourir qui sécha quelque peu ses larmes puis elle tourna les talons. Elle avait bien envie de se retourner pour leur dire une nouvelle fois au revoir mais elle savait que si elle le faisait elle finirait par décider de rester. C'est pourquoi elle continua de marcher, sans se retourner. Jusqu'à:

" Lily !"

L'appelée se figea sur place. Cette voix... c'était celle de... celle d'Emilie. Lily sentit son coeur faire un bon dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se retournait juste à tant pour recevoir sa meilleure amie en pleure dans ses bras. Et là, ses défenses s'éfondrèrent à leur tour et elle se mit à pleurer. Les deux jeunes filles pleuraient à chaudes larmes devant les yeux attendris de la foule. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de paroles pour se comprendre. Lily savait que dans cette étreinte Emilie voulait lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point elle allait lui manquer et surtout à quel point elle était désolée de s'être laissée emporter par la rage la veille. Pas un seul instant elle n'avait pensé ce qu'elle avait dit et ça Lily le savait déjà. Mais là, elle le comprenait.

" Je t'aime ma Lils !"

" Je t'aime aussi 'Milie !"

Emilie se dégagea légèrement et lui passa un collier autour du coup. En fait il s'agissait plus d'une chaîne en argent à laquelle pendait un simple anneau.

" 'Milie, mais qu'est-ce que..."

" C'est pour que tu ne m'oublies pas ! Et puis il te protègera..."

" Mais... Je ne peux pas..."

" Si prends le Lils ! Il te protègera et comme ça tu penseras... à moi !"

Lily reprit la blonde dans ses bras.

" Merci 'Milie ! J'en prendrais soin !"

" T'as intérêt sinon je te coupe le nez ! Parce que vu le prix qu'elle ma coûtée..."

" Surtout que tu l'as eu gratuite, hein ?" la taquina Lily.

" Faut pas le dire ! C'est un secret !"

Elles rirent et Emilie s'éloigna de quelques pas.

" Tu devrais y aller maintenant... Sinon je ne pourrais plus me retenir et je vais t'attacher pour que tu ne parte pas..."

" D'accord... Je... Je reviendrais, c'est promis..."

" Je sais ! Tu es obligée de revenir !"

Lily haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

" J'ai pris ton miroir en otage !"

Lily sourit. Bien sûr Emilie parlait du miroir qu'elle lui avait offert avec Cassandre l'année précédente. Celui-là même qui lui avait permis de contempler son reflet pour la première fois; et elle y tenait beaucoup.

" Prends en soin 'Milie !"

" Ah ben merci pour moi !" feint de s'offusquer la jeune fille.

" T'es toujours aussi capricieuse, hein ?"

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et Emilie tira la langue.

" Prends soin de toi aussi 'Milie !"

" T'en fait pas pour moi ! Je suis une grande fille !"

" Ca dépend de quel point de vue on se place !"

Il y eut moment de gène puis...

" Bon... j'y vais... avant que tu ne changes d'avis et que tu m'attaches..."

La blonde acquiessa. Puis Lily reprit doucement sa route vers la grille du collège s'empêchant à chaque nouveau pas de se retourner et de dire que finallement elle restait. Elle voyait déjà la tête de tout le monde: _"Finallement c'était une blague: je pars pas"_ Ils la tueraient sur le champs. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'elle franchissait les deux grilles surmontées de sangliers ailés. Aprés tout ce n'était qu'un au revoir.

**Fin du chapitre 4.**

Vous l'attendiez ? Non ? C'est pas grave vous l'avez quand même! Lol ! Il aura mis un mois à venir et je crois que cesera mon rythme pour chaque fiction. Vous en pensez quoi ? C'est juste pour pouvoir toutes les mettre à jour en temps et en heure. Je vous fait de gros kissous à tous et... reviews please ! XXX


End file.
